


First Snow Fall

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Event Organizer Jihoon, Fluff and Angst, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, M/M, Mentioned Kim Yerim and Kim Taehyung, The rest of SEVENTEEN is here, photographer soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: He hates the thought of December and any other thing related to snow.





	First Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the almost 200 kudos on "Jihoonie, whose baby are you?", 100+ kudos on "Try and try again" & "My Silver Lining" ♡♡♡
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

**2 nd week of October** 

Jihoon had been calling suppliers all day as he kept ignoring his friends’ messages. He’s sure it’s about asking him to take a rest because he just handled an event yesterday and he’s already getting back to work today.

He was about to put his phone down when he received another call. Jihoon answered without looking at the caller. “Hello. This is Lee Jihoon.” he said in a formal voice. 

“Jihoon-ah” once Jihoon heard it, he cleared his throat. “Yes, hyung? Do you want to change the schedule?” he asked without a pause that made the person on the other line sigh. 

“It’s my wedding yet you’re busier and more stressed about it than me.” Yoongi said while shaking his head even though Jihoon wouldn’t see it. “Hyung, this is my job and I’m already used to this.” 

“But you just finished an event yesterday! You should take a break!” Yoongi argued. “Everything is settled. Just a few calls and it’s fine!” he continued that made Jihoon sigh. “Like I said, I’m used to doing this and I love what I’m doing.” 

“I know. But you’re not _that_ eager on other events. Is it because—?” Jihoon immediately cuts him off. “No, hyung. _It’s not._ And this is your wedding. Of course, this has to be perfect.” 

Yoongi sighed once again. “Okay. I’ll let it go. But who’s going to be your plus one?” he teasingly asked to divert the topic. “No one. I don’t have time to date or even look for one.” 

“I won’t let you attend my wedding without a date!” Yoongi quickly retorted. “Everyone has one! Even Chan!” Jihoon’s eyes widened. “Wait! _He_ has a date? I didn’t know that kid has been keeping things from me!” 

“You’ll know if you check your messages. You’re the first one he messages, _remember?_ ” Yoongi sarcastically responded. “Oh okay. I’ll check them later.” Jihoon replied, ignoring his brother’s tone. 

Jihoon then heard his brother talking to someone with a muffled voice so he kept quiet. “Sorry, Ji. I have to go.” Jihoon hummed. “It’s alright. I’ll see you next Thursday?” 

“Yeah. Take care.” Yoongi retorted before ending the call. Jihoon immediately checked his messages and saw tons of them especially from Chan and Seungkwan although he checked the youngest one’s first. 

« Hyung? »

« I wanted to tell you personally but you’re probably busy »

« So… remember that girl from my dance class? »

« I asked her to eat lunch with me the other day and she said yes »

« And I might ask her to be my plus one on the wedding »

« Kim Yerim is her name, by the way »

« Let me meet her soon, okay? Goodluck! :) » 

Jihoon then checked the rest from his friends starting with Seungkwan (chain messages and random photos) he decided to reply to that later. Wonwoo’s messages were just asking when is he free to play games and if he’s feeling okay.

Mingyu is also asking when is he free but because he needs someone to taste his new recipe. Seokmin’s messages were the same chain messages from Seungkwan, which he immediately deleted. 

The last one is from Jeonghan, the longest one but only because it’s full of emojis and reminders that he should always remember to keep his health a priority. Jeonghan doesn’t technically belong in their friend group but he’s close with Jihoon because of student council back in university. 

After answering a few more emails, he checked the time and saw it’s already 11 in the evening so Jihoon decided to get up from his desk and call it a night. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

With a lot of things going on, the week passed by and it’s already Thursday. As soon as Jihoon woke up, he messaged his brother if they’re going to pick him up but he didn’t get an instant reply so he proceeded on getting ready. 

He just finished putting clothes on when he received a reply from Yoongi saying yes and that they might be late for 20 minutes because they have to stop by somewhere. 

Jihoon decided to eat some breakfast first while watching a morning show as he waits for his brother and his fiancé. After what felt like forever, he received a message that they’re already downstairs so he quickly went out of his apartment. 

He instantly spotted the car and trudges towards it. Jihoon yanks the back seat door open that startled an unfamiliar guy. Jihoon squinted his eyes at him and the guy immediately scooted over to the other side. 

Jihoon ignores him for a moment to take the seat he previously occupied. “Good morning, Ji!” Yoongi excitedly greeted, which is unusual of him. “Good morning?” Jihoon unsurely replied then he glanced at the other guy. 

“Ah! He’s Soonyoung! He’s one of my dance partners back in university and he’s a photographer now. We wanted him to come along to take the snippets of the wedding preparations.” Jimin explained with a smile. 

“Oh okay.” Jihoon offered his hand to the other. “Hi. I’m Jihoon.” he gave a small smile at the other who smiled widely in return as he shakes his hand. “Hello! I’m Soonyoung.” 

Jihoon curtly nodded then turned to Jimin again. “Let’s go to Yoon and Co. main store first. The owner will be busy this afternoon so I re-scheduled it in the morning.” Jimin just nodded as he started driving. 

The car ride from Jihoon’s apartment to the jewelry store is short so they got there quickly. From his peripheral, Jihoon saw Soonyoung grabbing his phone from his pocket before going out of the car. 

He dismisses that information; it isn’t his business anyway. So he got out of the car and headed in first. Jihoon looked around and a smile made its way to his lips as he spotted the owner. “Jeonghan hyung!” 

“Jihoonie! I missed you! You didn’t even reply to my message last week!” Jeonghan sulked with a pout. “Sorry. I was really busy.” Jihoon quickly apologized. “I’m just kidding! It’s okay! At least, you’ve read it.” 

Jeonghan smiles at him before turning to the newcomers. “Oh! Jimin! Yoongi hyung! It’s nice to see you again!” he warmly greeted. “It’s good to see you too, Han!” Jimin greeted with a grin as Yoongi smiled at him. 

Jeonghan then turns to the other person with a tilt of his head. “Soonie? You’re here? Didn’t you promised Cheol you’ll be with him today?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. “I canceled that a week ago. I told him I have work.” 

Jihoon confusedly looks at the two. “You know each other, hyung?” Jeonghan turns to him with a smile. “Yes! Soonie is my boyfriend’s best friend! They are inseparable back then but I own Cheol now.” Jeonghan playfully shrugged. 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes at his pettiness while Jihoon nodded in understanding. “You know each other since when?” Jeonghan’s smile faltered a bit. “University. Soonyoung majored in photography.” 

Jihoon tilts his head at Soonyoung. “How come I didn’t get to meet you back then?” the latter looked caught off guard. “Well, for starters! You didn’t attend any parties, Ji.” Jeonghan was the one who answered sarcastically. 

Jihoon raised a questioning eyebrow for a moment before letting it go. “Okay. Not like it’s a big deal anyways.” Soonyoung cleared his throat and smugly looks at Jeonghan. “Cheol will still pick me over you, by the way.” 

“That’s not what he said to me.” Jeonghan stuck his tongue out at Soonyoung. “That liar!” the latter muttered with annoyance. Jihoon fakes a cough. “Uhm, so…” Jeonghan clapped his hands once. “Oh right! The rings! Sorry!” 

He then turns to Yoongi and Jimin, who were quietly watching the scene with a smile. “The rings you asked to customize are finished. Follow me!” Jeonghan then led them to the main area. 

Yoongi turns to the photographer. “Soonyoung, you can take pictures now.” said person nods with a smile as he turns on his camera and proceeded on doing so. 

A short silence passed then Jihoon turns to him. “Can I ask you something?” Soonyoung stops to look at him. “Go ahead.” Jihoon hesitates for a moment yet his curiosity got the better of him. “How did you meet Jeonghan hyung?” 

“We met because of Cheol.” Soonyoung nonchalantly answered. Jihoon then realized something. “ _Oh._ So you’re probably the guy he was talking about back then.” he slowly said as he was thinking of something. 

“What did he say?” Soonyoung instantly asked, making Jihoon leave his train of thoughts. “The guy who always clings to Cheol like a leech. It’s back when he was still crushing on him.” 

Soonyoung chuckles. “Ah. I thought he backstabbed me or something.” Jihoon laughed a little. “If he heard that you’d probably be dead for accusing him of being a backstabber.” 

The photographer just shrugs in return then something caught his eyes on the glass display. “Oh! This is pretty, don’t you think?” Soonyoung offhandedly remarked as he pointed at a bracelet with a snowflake charm. 

It took one glance and Jihoon is already looking away. “It’s okay, I guess?” Soonyoung curiously tilted his head. “You don’t like it?” Jihoon’s voice instantly became cold when he answered. 

“Yes. I don’t like snowflakes. To make it clearer, I hate snow or anything related to it.” instead of being scared, Soonyoung became more curious. “Why is that?” Jihoon turns his back at him.

“I think you need to take pictures of Yoongi and Jimin hyung now. I’m not here to be friendly. This is work.” he sternly responded. That got Soonyoung a bit scared so he bowed a little. 

“Sorry if I got the wrong message, Mr. Lee.” he formally apologized. Jihoon turns to him again. “Just Jihoon is fine. No need to be formal.” Soonyoung curtly nodded. “Okay. I’ll head there now.” 

Soonyoung quickly made his way to where the couple is and took photos of them while Jihoon stayed where he is. He subtly stared at the snowflake bracelet before shaking his head to dismiss his thoughts.

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

“We’ll get going now. Thank you for the well-made rings, Jeonghan.” Yoongi genuinely said. “No problem, hyung!” Jeonghan smiled. “Oh Soonyoung, can I talk to you for a sec?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Soonyoung turns to the others. “You can go ahead.” the couple nodded while Jihoon wordlessly went out of the store. The three waited inside the car and Soonyoung went in after 5 minutes.

“I thought it’d take longer. We’ll be late then.” Jihoon commented as soon as he got in. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“ Soonyoung’s apology was cut off by Yoongi. “No, Soonyoung. It’s okay. Jihoon is just having his off day.” 

Soonyoung gives him a tight-lipped smile. “Its okay, hyung. I’m really the one who’s wrong so I’m really sorry.” Jihoon looks out the window so Jimin decided to divert the topic. “Where are we going next, Jihoon?” 

“At J Style. I already messaged Jisoo hyung that we’re on our way.” Jimin hummed as he started driving once again. The drive felt longer than 30 minutes because of the tension inside. 

“We’re here!” Jimin happily announced. They all went out of the car then Yoongi grabbed Jihoon’s arm before the younger could go inside the store. “Jimin-ah, you and Soonyoung can go ahead. I need to talk to Jihoon.” 

Jimin nods in understanding and led Soonyoung inside the store. Jihoon arched an eyebrow at him. “What is it, hyung? Do you need to attend a meeting?” Yoongi replicates his look. “ _No._ I want to ask what happened.”

“What happened where?” Jihoon confusedly questioned. “Earlier with you and Soonyoung.” the younger sighed heavily. “It’s just that… he saw a snowflake bracelet and he said it was pretty and—“ 

“Remember what you said a while ago? You’re here for business so keep your personal emotions from work. Soonyoung’s a good guy, y’know.” Yoongi commented with a small smile. 

“You heard us?” Yoongi just shrugs so Jihoon massaged his temple. “Sorry, hyung. I’m just stressed these days.” the older pats his head. “I’m not the one who needs your apology.” Yoongi gives him a knowing look. 

“Come on. Let’s head inside.” Jihoon sighed but didn’t say anything else. Once inside, Jimin is nowhere to be found while Soonyoung is conversing with Jisoo. _What a social butterfly. Does he know everyone we’re going to?_ Jihoon thought. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jisoo spoke. “Jimin is already fitting his suit. Yoongi hyung, yours is in dressing room 2. You can head inside.” Yoongi thanked him before going inside the room. 

Soonyoung then taps Jisoo’s arm. “I’ll go take pictures now, hyung.” he quietly muttered. “Okay, go ahead.” Jisoo replied despite being a bit confused at his sudden quietness. 

“Jisoo hyung, how are you?” Jihoon asked before the older can say anything else. “I’m fine. It’s been months since we’ve seen each other, huh.” Jisoo replied with his usual smile. “Yeah, so how are you and Seok?” 

Jisoo’s smile faltered a bit and he raises an eyebrow. “How did you know?” Jihoon smirked. “That kid talks nonstop.” Jisoo sighed in annoyance. “He’s dead meat to me later.” Jihoon chuckled then. 

“Don’t worry, he only told me. So how are you guys?” Jisoo casually shrugs but the smile on his face is fond. “We’re great! We barely see each other these days since he’s busy with a new client but—” 

“Jimin hyung! The suit fits perfectly!” Soonyoung’s small scream while taking photos caught their attention. “Thank you, Soons! Do I look good in the photos?” Jimin questioned as he tried different poses. 

“Of course! I’m great at finding the right angles!” Soonyoung teasingly responded. “Ya! I’m just naturally handsome!” Jimin proudly stated. “Handsome my foot.” Yoongi muttered as he walks out of the dressing room. 

“Wow! You look good babe!” Jimin amusedly remarked with the biggest grin. “Of course, I do.” Yoongi smirked at him in which he playfully rolled his eyes at. “Look here, hyungs!” Soonyoung instructed.

“Oh right! Jihoon’s suit is also done! Do you want to fit it now?” Jisoo announced with a gentle smile. “That would be great!” Yoongi answered for his brother. “We’re already here anyway.” he supplied when Jihoon glared at him. 

Jihoon obliges with a huff and went inside another dressing room. A few seconds later, Jisoo knocked then gave him his suit. “Thank you.” the event coordinator uttered before closing the door. 

He quickly wore the suit then he looked at the mirror a few times before deciding to go out. Jihoon is looking at the floor while shyly scratching the back of his head, waiting for any reaction. 

“It looks good, Jihoonie!” Yoongi commented with a smile. “It fits you perfectly!” Jimin gushed as he claps like a seal. “I did a good job, huh?” Jisoo proudly stated as he tilts his head to see if there are any changes needed. 

Yoongi then nudges the photographer who was silently staring. “What do you think, Soonyoung?” he asked with a teasing smile. “Yo-you look great.” he shyly muttered, looking at everywhere aside from Jihoon. 

That made Jihoon look up and smile a little. “Thank you.” Jimin snaps his fingers then. “You should take photos of Jihoon while we’re changing!” before Jihoon can protest, the couple quickly went back to their respective dressing rooms. 

Soonyoung then opened his camera again. Jihoon waves his hand dismissively. “Ah no need! Really!” Soonyoung cutely pouts at him. “Just one please? It’s a waste to not capture this moment, y’know.” 

Jihoon squints at him for a moment but eventually sighed. “Fine. But I don’t know how to pose.” Soonyoung quickly points his camera at him. “Just smile. You look good already.” he sincerely remarked that made Jihoon smile while blushing. 

Soonyoung quickly took a photo of that moment. Once he heard the camera shutter, Jihoon turns back to the dressing room. “I’ll go change now!” he hurriedly went inside and shuts the door. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

Since everyone is already hungry, they decided to eat lunch first before going to their next schedule. Halfway through their lunch, Jimin’s phone rang so he excused himself. After a short while, he went back with his brows furrowed. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yoongi instantly asked. “There’s an emergency at the office and its code yellow.” the older sighed. “Okay, get the car.” Jimin waved goodbye to the two before he quickly went out of the restaurant. 

Yoongi hands his younger brother some bills. “We’ll probably be back after lunch but I’m not sure so I’ll just message you, okay? I’m sorry.” Jihoon lightly shakes his head. “Its okay, hyung. Don’t rush.” 

Yoongi pats his head then turns to Soonyoung. “Take good care of my brother.” Soonyoung saluted with a grin. “Sure, hyung. No problem.” before Jihoon can protest, Yoongi dashed out of the restaurant. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at no one in particular. “I’m not a kid anymore, y’know.” he huffed out with an unconscious pout. Soonyoung quietly chuckles. “He just loves you so much.” he commented before going back to eating. 

It went quiet after that as they both focused on finishing their meals. When it was time for desserts, Soonyoung took the chance to start a conversation. “Since we’re out of work, is it okay to be friends with you?” 

“Why do you want to be friends with me?” Jihoon curiously asked. “Because you look like a good guy and we’re going to be together for a while so why not? We even have some mutual friends.” Jihoon raises a challenging eyebrow. 

“What if you’re wrong? What if I’m not a good guy? And what if I don’t want to be friends?” Soonyoung shrugs. “If you don’t want to, you can just tell me. But I know for sure that you’re a great guy because Han hyung mentions you sometimes.”

Jihoon ponders for a moment then he reluctantly sighed. “Okay. But don’t regret your decision.” Soonyoung grins at him. “Of course, I won’t! Shall we do introductions again?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Soonyoung’s grin widened. “Hi! I’m Kwon Soonyoung and I’m a photographer but I also like dancing.” he offers a hand that Jihoon took. “I’m Lee Jihoon and I’m an event coordinator. My life isn’t really interesting.” 

“I’m sure it is!” Soonyoung argued. “It isn’t.” Jihoon fired back with a shake of his head. “Then I’ll help you make it interesting! So friends?” the former offered with a grin yet again. “Yeah, friends.” Jihoon said with a smile and then he received a message from Yoongi. 

« Ji, we wouldn’t make it. We have to meet a client. Can you and Soonyoung go instead? Just send me what it looks like then I’ll tell you if they can start sending it out today »

« It’s alright and I can go there by myself. Yeah, okay » 

“Hey, uhm, I’ll go to the invitation place now.” Jihoon remarked as he paid for their meals. “Are we going to meet them there?” Soonyoung asked as he stood up. “Uh, no. They wouldn’t make it since they have to meet a client.” 

“Okay. So it’s just the two of us?” Jihoon dismissively waves his hand. “No. I can go alone. I do this all the time, anyway.” Soonyoung frowns. “But I promised Yoongi hyung so I’m coming with you.” 

“Don’t be stubborn, Soonyoung.” 

“You’re the stubborn one, Jihoon.” Soonyoung quickly retorted using the same tone so Jihoon can only shake his head. “Okay, fine. You can go with me.” Soonyoung triumphantly smiled as they went out of the restaurant. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

When they got there, Jihoon greets the staff and was then presented with the sample invitation for the ‘save the date’, which is a snow globe. As for the actual wedding invitation, Yoongi and Jimin decided on a rolling paper kind. 

Jihoon’s eyebrow instantly raised as he saw them but didn’t comment on anything while taking a photo. “Is it your first time seeing the invitations?” Soonyoung muttered by his side. 

“Yes. I went with them but they wanted to keep it a secret so they’re the ones who talked to the owner.” Jihoon responded as he sent the photos to his older brother. “You don’t like it then?” Soonyoung innocently inquired. 

Jihoon sighed as he waits for Yoongi to reply. “I do. It’s just… I don’t really like any snow stuff.” Soonyoung raised a curious eyebrow. “Can I ask why?” the former gives him a tight-lipped smile. “Maybe, next time?” 

Soonyoung nodded in understanding. “Yeah, it’s okay.” after a minute or so, Jimin messaged him that they like how it turned out and that they could start shipping it to the guests.

Jihoon replied with a thumb up as he turns to the assistant and told her that someone would pick it up later. After finalizing everything, Jihoon and Soonyoung went outside to wait for a cab.

“I’ll take you to your apartment.” Soonyoung offered. “No need and stop treating me like a kid.” Jihoon responded with a frown. “I just want to know if you got home safe.” 

“I’ll just message you.” Jihoon suggested after a few seconds of consideration. “But you don’t have my number.” Jihoon pulls out his phone. “Can I have it then?” Soonyoung smirked. “I didn’t know you’re smooth, Lee Jihoon.” 

“What? I was going to get your number to let you know about the next schedule since Jimin and Yoongi hyung will probably be too busy to tell you.” Soonyoung lets out an amused chuckle. “If you say so.” 

Jihoon hands his phone with a shake of his head. “Message or call me when you got home safe. And do let me know about the schedule.” Soonyoung teasingly said. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Shut up. It’s really about the schedule.” Soonyoung laughs as he saw the incoming cab. “Okay, okay.” the cab stopped in front of them. “You go first. I’ll ride the next one. Be safe.” Jihoon just nodded before riding the cab. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

When Jihoon got home, he messaged Yoongi to let him know he got back safe. He then opened the group chat with his friends, asking them to take a photo of the invitation once they receive it. 

After washing up, he flops down on his bed and contemplated whether to message Soonyoung while searching for his contact number. Jihoon couldn’t find his name in the letter ‘S’ of his contacts so he slowly scrolled down. 

His contacts are organized so he instantly spotted a new one named ‘bf <3’. Jihoon rolled his eyes. _The gut of that guy is really unbelievable._ He then decided to just message him tomorrow and went to sleep after putting his phone aside. 

 **Weeks later**  

“It’s almost the last day of October! Time flies so fast!” Mingyu uttered as he stretches his long limbs on Jihoon’s couch. The rest hummed in agreement but Jihoon decides to complain instead. 

“You better clean up today. I won’t be here tomorrow so I have no time to clean your mess.” Wonwoo disapprovingly shakes his head. “You’re getting busier again, Ji.” said person shrugs. “The wedding won’t plan and do stuff on its own.” 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s because of the wedding.” Junhui scoffed with an eye roll. “I’m telling the truth. There’s no other reason.” Jihoon argued. “We believe you, hyung. We _totally_ believe you.” Seungkwan sarcastically muttered. 

“By the way, we’ll do the taste test this Tuesday. Will you be there, Kwan?” Jihoon changed the topic, as he isn’t on the mood to deal with _other_ stuff. “Of course, I’ll be there!” 

“Okay, good. Oh and Jeon, we’ll also do the taste test at your bakery.” Jihoon supplied as he ticks off his mental to-do-list. “Yeah, I know.” Wonwoo muttered with a sigh. 

“Hyung, you better calm down. The reason for this hangout is for _all_ of us to chill and not stress about work.” Seokmin explained with a frown. “Ji! Someone’s calling you.” Junhui uttered before anyone can react to the former. 

“Who is it?” Jihoon absentmindedly asked. “BF with a heart?” Mingyu answered with a tilt of his head. Jihoon instantly perked up and scrambled towards them. “Give me my phone now!” 

“Who’s your BF hyung?” Seungkwan teased while wiggling his eyebrows. “It’s no one! _Nobody!_ A complete stranger!” Jihoon fired back as he struggled to get his phone from Junhui who dodges his attempts. 

“Give me my phone, Wen Junhui!” Jihoon sternly screamed that easily caught Junhui off guard and a bit reluctantly hands it to him. Jihoon strode over the other side of the room, away from his curious friends, before answering the call. 

“What is it?” Jihoon annoyingly huffed. “Wow. You’re in a bad mood.” Soonyoung commented with a light tone. “Sorry. My friends are a pain in the ass.” the former instantly apologized that made the latter chuckle. 

“I get you, don’t worry. I have friends who are a pain in the ass too.” Jihoon unknowingly smiled at that. “Why did you call?” 

“We have a schedule this Tuesday, right?” Jihoon nodded then he remembered Soonyoung couldn’t see him. “Yes. I already messaged you about it.” Soonyoung lightly laughs. “I just wanted to confirm.” 

“If you say so.” Jihoon hummed, already knowing there’s something more. Soonyoung giggles then. “And I wanted to hear your voice.” Jihoon scoffs. _He knew it._ “There you go. _The classic Soonyoung._ ” 

Soonyoung had been a little flirty with him albeit a joke. So Jihoon got used to this scenario every time they’d message or call each other. And they’ve been doing that a lot since they exchanged numbers. 

Soonyoung would message him nonstop although most of them are random stuff. Like that one time, Soonyoung was at the mall and said that there’s a cute dog or how the restaurant where he ate has delicious food. 

Jihoon heard someone called the other. “Oh, I gotta go. I’ll message you later?” Soonyoung uttered with a hopeful voice. “Yeah, sure.” Jihoon was about to end the call when he remembered something. “Oh wait!” 

Soonyoung only hummed in response. “Why did you save your contact as BF? My friends wouldn’t stop bothering me.” Jihoon playfully puffed out. “What? It just means best friend.” the photographer chuckles as he answered. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes even though the other wouldn’t see it. “Yeah, okay. See you soon.” he hears a happy hum from Soonyoung. “See you!” then he ends the call and Jihoon went back to his friends. 

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked with a smile but his brows are furrowed. “Ohhhh! Jihoon hyung has a boyfriend!” Seokmin happily declared while clapping like a seal. Jihoon throws a pillow at him, which he easily dodged. 

“No, I don’t. He’s the photographer for Yoongi and Jimin hyung’s wedding.” Mingyu tilted his head with a confused look. “I thought they hired a team for the wedding?” 

“Yeah, for the wedding. Soonyoung is the photographer they hired for the behind the scene footages and wedding preparations.” Jihoon explained with a shrug. “So, he’s _just_ a friend?” Wonwoo asked with a hint of protectiveness in his tone. 

Jihoon weirdly looks at him as he’s the only who caught his tone. “Yeah, just a friend.” 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

It’s another busy day for Jihoon because he is the designated driver for today so he needed to wake up extra early to pick up his hyungs and the photographer. 

“Good morning, Jihoonie.” Jimin greeted as he gets in the car while Yoongi only nodded at him. “Where are we going to pick up, Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked as he backs out of the parking space. 

“No need. He’ll meet us there since he slept late last night and he didn’t hear his alarm.” Yoongi explained as he reads the message he received from Soonyoung just a few minutes ago. “How unfair.” Jihoon quietly muttered to himself. 

They went straight to Seungkwan’s restaurant and as soon as they arrived, Jihoon lets the couple head in first so he can call Soonyoung. The call was picked up after 3 rings. “We’re here already. Where are you?” 

“I’m close!” Soonyoung answered with a huff. “Be safe, okay?” Jihoon unconsciously muttered that made the photographer smile on the other end. “I will.” 

Jihoon then went inside and Seungkwan instantly greeted him with a big hug. “Aren’t you happy to see me? Didn’t you miss me at all?” Seungkwan whined as the older pushes him away. “We just saw each other last Sunday.” 

“You’re just grumpy because your boyfriend isn’t here.” Seungkwan scoffed and Yoongi arched an eyebrow at his younger brother. “You _have_ a boyfriend?” Jihoon fights the urge to roll his eyes. “No, I don’t—“ 

The door opens and comes in a slightly disheveled looking Soonyoung who instantly bowed and apologized. “Uh, hello. Sorry, I’m late.” Jimin smiles at him. “It’s okay, Soonyoung. You must be tired last night to sleep in.” 

“That’s him!” Seungkwan immediately announced with a big grin. Yoongi tilted his head in confusion. “Who?” Seungkwan wiggled his eyebrows at Jihoon. “Jihoon hyung’s boyfriend!” 

Soonyoung choked on his spit. “Wh-what?” Jihoon crosses his arms over his chest. “I already told you he’s not.” Seungkwan raises a challenging eyebrow. “But why is his contact name BF with a heart and the rest of us are saved by our last names?” 

Before Jihoon can even answer, Soonyoung already has a teasing smile on his lips. “I thought you already changed it?” Jihoon casually shrugs at him. “I forgot.” the photographer’s smile turns to a smirk.

“How could you forget? We had a 5-hour call last night. You would’ve seen the contact name.” Yoongi sneered. “So you talked for 5 hours last night? _That’s_ why you couldn’t get any sleep?” 

Soonyoung sheepishly scratches his nape although Jihoon was the one who answered. “Uh huh.” Seungkwan snaps his fingers then. “Ohhh! This is tea! I’m gonna tell the GC!” 

“Stop acting like a child. Didn’t we come here to taste the menu?” Jihoon muttered with a bit of annoyance. Seungkwan held up his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. Sorry, Mr. Lee. Now come this way please.” 

Seungkwan led them to an empty table while Soonyoung started taking photos as usual. Jihoon then opened his iPad to take notes on what will be served during the wedding reception. 

They are on the desserts when Soonyoung, who was sitting in front of him, suddenly stood up a bit. “Uh, Jihoon…” Jihoon tilted his head in confusion. “Huh?” the photographer then wordlessly wiped the side of his lips.

The other three smirked when they saw a faint blush on Jihoon’s cheeks. “Ohhh! This is some good tea!” Seungkwan said while grabbing his phone. Soonyoung then sits again as he wiped his thumb. 

“You have ice cream on your lips.” the photographer explained when Jihoon arched an eyebrow at him. “You could’ve just told me.” the latter retorted while rolling his eyes. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

Jihoon stayed by the front door with Seungkwan while the couple and Soonyoung gets the car from the back since the photographer volunteered to drive. 

“I’m blocking you, Boo Seungkwan.” Jihoon said as he receives nonstop notifications from their group chat. “What did I do?” Seungkwan innocently asked. “The GC had been sending nonstop notifications.” 

“Then mute it.” Seungkwan mockingly responded then he playfully smirks. “But _honestly,_ in the Lee Jihoon Scale, how high is Soonyoung hyung?” Jihoon pockets his phone as he answers. “I don’t want to tell you.” 

“So you’ve thought of it huh?” Seungkwan amusedly remarked. “I haven’t.” Jihoon instantly fired back. “Then you would’ve said ‘I don’t want to rank him’.” the younger easily counter-attacked.

A short while passed then Jihoon quietly muttered. “He’s an 8.” Seungkwan grinned proudly then his words registered so he gasps out loud. “An 8!? That’s the _highest_ you’ve given anyone!” 

Seungkwan incredulously looks at a quiet Jihoon who’s avoiding his gaze. “You even gave Mingyu a 6 when we first met him! And he still has the _amazing_ silver-blue hair that time!” 

Jihoon shrugs as nonchalant as he can. “I don’t know. Soonyoung’s just an 8 for me.” Seungkwan scoffs as he pulls out his phone again. “I’m so gonna tell the group!” Jihoon abruptly turns to him with a deadly stare. 

“You want to die kid?” he sternly questioned. A loud beep from a car made them turn to the street. The driver’s window is open and Soonyoung is smiling at them. Seungkwan instantly smiles back. 

“You’re a life saver, Soonyoung hyung! Thank you!” Soonyoung tilts his head in confusion. “You’re welcome?” Seungkwan then pushed Jihoon before he quickly went inside his restaurant. “Bye hyung!” 

“You got lucky!” Jihoon called out just before the door completely closed then he walks towards the shotgun seat. “Do I want to know?” Soonyoung asked when he got in. “Don’t mind him.” the event coordinator dismissively remarked. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

They went straight to Wonwoo’s main bakery branch to taste the wedding cake and the different types of sweet dishes to be put on the dessert bar. 

“Time for more dessert!” Soonyoung childishly declared as he went out of the car. “Calm down, kid.” Jihoon uttered with a shake of his head. “You’re one to talk!” Soonyoung playfully said then he stuck his tongue out before running to the door. 

“What did you just—“ Jihoon half screamed but Yoongi cuts him off with a tap on his head. “What happened to the ‘I’m here for business’ rule of yours, Ji?” he teasingly asked before walking straight to where Soonyoung is. 

“Maybe someone softened your heart, hm?” Jimin said while raising an amused eyebrow at Jihoon who was left stunned by his older brother. “How many times do I have to tell you that Soonyoung and I are _just_ friends!” 

Jimin laughs. “I didn’t mention anyone though.” he smirked at the speechless Jihoon before heading to the entrance as well. Jihoon annoyingly puffs out before walking over to them. 

Once inside, Mingyu cheerfully greets them. “Hi, hyungs!” Jihoon acknowledged him with a nod. “Where’s Wonwoo?” the younger points at the door on the side. “He’s preparing the table.” 

“Let’s head there then.” Yoongi said as he and Jimin started walking but was halted when Mingyu loudly gasps. “You’re Soonyoung hyung, right?” the photographer nodded with a polite smile.

“Wow! I _can’t_ believe you’re an 8 while I’m only a 6.” Mingyu childishly whined. “KIM MINGYU!” Jihoon exclaimed as he kicks the former’s knee, making him yelp and almost kneel on the ground. 

“What do you mean an 8?” Soonyoung innocently inquired. “It means _nothing!_ Let’s go now!” Jihoon quickly retorted but Yoongi amusedly arched an eyebrow at the newfound information. 

“Soonyoung is an 8 for you? That’s the highest you’ve _ever_ given anyone!” Jimin nodded in agreement with a grin. “Yeah. He even gave Daniel a 6.8 _only._ ” Soonyoung turns to Jihoon with an amused grin. 

“He’s lying! I didn’t say that!” Jihoon embarrassingly stated and before anyone can tease him more, they heard Wonwoo’s voice. “Gyu! It’s ready!” so they went to the door with Jihoon trying to ignore the warmth on his cheeks. 

“Hyungs! Hi! I missed you both!” Wonwoo greeted as he simultaneously hugs Yoongi and Jimin. “We missed you too, Jeon.” the oldest remarked as they pull away. 

“Wonwoo, this is Soonyoung.” Jihoon introduced as he gestures to Soonyoung on his side. Wonwoo’s expression suddenly changed that made Jihoon raised a subtle brow at Wonwoo as he mouthed ‘Why?’ 

Wonwoo ignores him as he cleared his throat. “Ah. Hi. You must be the photographer.” he curtly greeted. “Hello. Yes, I am.” Soonyoung formally, _too formally actually,_ greeted back. 

There’s a sudden tension in the air as a minute of silence passed them. Mingyu fakes a cough and claps once. “Let’s taste the cakes and the cake pops!” he excitedly announced to shift the mood.

After finalizing everything, they quickly left the shop, as they still needed to visit a bar for the wine and alcohol needed for the after party. The drive to the bar was quick albeit it’s a bit far since, fortunately, there’s no traffic. 

When they got there, Hansol, the owner, and Soonyoung did a handshake. The first thing that came to Jihoon’s mind is _does this guy know everyone?_ Albeit he didn’t bothered asking anything about it. 

 **2 nd Week of November** 

Jihoon got busier since then as he accepted another event to be held in early January. He’s been focusing more on work lately, to the point that he couldn’t meet up with his friends anymore. 

Although Soonyoung and he still talks to each other at least once a day; like short ‘good morning’ and ‘have you eaten’ messages mostly coming from the photographer. 

Each passing day, Jihoon feels something more in his heart every time he sees Soonyoung’s messages but he ignores it as soon as he feels it.

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

Jihoon was checking his schedule for tomorrow when he receives a call and he immediately picks it up without looking at the caller. “Hello. This is Lee Jihoon.” 

“Hi. I would like to inquire about a party.” Jihoon instantly knew who was calling when he heard the voice. “Ha. Ha. Ha.” he mockingly responded. “What do you need, Kwon?” 

“How have you been?” 

“We literally talked on the phone for 6 hours straight the other day.” Jihoon huffed out then he hears Soonyoung’s laugh on the other end. “Still! We didn’t talk yesterday and something might’ve happened.” 

“I’m good. Still alive because of coffee.” Soonyoung heavily sighed on the other line. “Too much coffee could kill you, Mr. Lee.” Jihoon automatically shrugs despite no one seeing him. “I don’t have any other choice.”

“How about tea?” Soonyoung suggested after a minute. Jihoon hummed. “I’ll give it a try.” there was a comfortable silence for a short while. “We’re meeting again tomorrow, right?”

“Yes. Wake up early, okay?” Soonyoung happily hummed. “I will! I can’t wait to see you!” he excitedly said that got Jihoon lightly chuckling. “Wow. Someone missed me _huh?_ ”

“You didn’t miss me? Wow. I’m hurt.” Soonyoung childishly whined. “You didn’t even deny it?” Jihoon paused then with a quiet voice he shyly continued. “And who said I didn’t miss you?” 

“ _So…_ you missed me?” Jihoon fights the smile tugging his lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kwon.” he hears Soonyoung groaned. “Don’t change the subject!” Jihoon lightly laughs. “Goodnight.”

Soonyoung grumbled on the other side before reluctantly saying goodnight and ending the call. Jihoon amusedly shakes his head as he went back to work. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

Jihoon surprisingly woke up in a good mood. He went down and waited until a van pulled in front of him. Since no one wanted to drive, Jimin requested a driver instead. 

After an hour drive of comfortable silence, they arrived at Mrs. Kim’s flower shop. “Mrs. Kim?” Jihoon called out as he looks around. He then saw Mingyu’s mom arranging the flowers on the corner. 

“Jihoonie! It’s lovely to see you again.” Mrs. Kim warmly greeted as she hugs Jihoon then she turns to the couple with a motherly smile. “I’m glad I could finally meet you two.” 

Jimin and Yoongi bowed at her with a smile. When her eyes land on Soonyoung, the photographer bowed as well. “Oh. Are you Jihoon’s boyfriend?” Mrs. Kim innocently inquired at the new face. 

“Ah no! He’s a photographer friend of Jimin hyung.” Jihoon quickly explained, his voice a little louder than intended. “Hi. I’m Soonyoung. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kim.” Soonyoung greeted with his charming smile. 

Mrs. Kim smiled back while patting his shoulder then she turns to the couple again. “Some of the flowers are already at the back. Come on, I’ll accompany you.” Jimin then turns to Jihoon. 

“Please accompany Soonyoung while he takes photos.” Jihoon nodded. When the older ones left the two, there was complete silence. Soonyoung started doing his job while Jihoon hovers at the flower display. 

“Wow. These are beautiful.” Soonyoung gasped while looking at a bunch of blue flowers. “They’re called Blue Hydrangea.” Jihoon supplied when he recognized what it is. “Oh. You love flowers?” 

“Not really. I only know because of the past events I’ve handled.” Soonyoung hummed as he took photos again. “Do you have a favorite though?” Jihoon thought for a moment, glancing at the flowers around him. “Lilies, I guess?” 

Soonyoung only hummed again as he got into his zone. Another silence enveloped them until Jihoon decides to break it. “I’m sorry about earlier.” Soonyoung lowered his camera and looks at him with confusion. “For what?” 

“Mrs. Kim’s sudden question. It might’ve offended you?” Soonyoung fights off the smile on his face. “No, it’s okay. I was actually offended by how defensive you were.” he jokingly remarked. “Huh? Why?” 

Soonyoung nonchalantly shrugs. “It’s like I’m too ugly to be with someone like you.” Jihoon’s eyes widened. “That’s not what I meant and you’re not ugly—“ 

“Are you saying that I’m handsome?” Soonyoung cuts him off with a playful smirk. “Ye—no! Wait! Where did you get that?” Jihoon stuttered with his cheeks in crimson. “You said I’m not ugly.” 

Jihoon scoffs. “Because you are _very_ ugly.” Soonyoung laughs then. “Okay, I’ll let it go. But for the record, you still called me handsome.” he childishly stuck his tongue out at Jihoon. “Ya! Kwon Soonyoung!” 

Soonyoung laughs again while he runs to where the owner and couple are. Jihoon was about to run after him when he felt a little dizzy and a bit of headache so he stopped. Thankfully, it subsided after a short while of closing his eyes. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

After another busy day of checking the reception place and settling everything, they’re finally going home and since Jihoon’s place is the nearest, they’re dropping him off first. 

“Uh, Ji?” Soonyoung whispered as they sit side by side at the back row. “Yes?” the former contemplated for a bit before hesitantly asking. “Are you busy tonight?” Jihoon checked his mental note. “A bit, why?” 

“I wanted to ask if you want to go out but it’s okay. I know how much you love work.” Soonyoung responded with an understanding smile. Jihoon considers it for a moment. “Do you want to have coffee at my place instead?” 

Soonyoung turns to him with wide yet excited eyes. “Really?” Jihoon casually shrugs. “If you want to.” the photographer instantly nodded. “Of course, I want to.” the latter can only smile as the car halts. 

Jihoon bids his goodbye to the couple before going down. Soonyoung following right after that confused the couple. “Soonyoung, we can drop you off at your place too.” Jimin remarked albeit he already has an idea. 

“Ah no. It’s okay, hyung. I’ll be having coffee with Jihoon.” Soonyoung shyly retorted while scratching his nape. “Ohhh okay.” Yoongi casually stated then he gave Jihoon a knowing smile to which the younger rolled his eyes at. 

After bidding another farewell, Jihoon led Soonyoung to his apartment. “Sorry it’s a bit messy.” the former said as they went to the dining area where there’s a ton of paperwork. 

“Nah my place is definitely messier.” Soonyoung laughed. Jihoon scoffs but didn’t say anything as he trudges to the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came back with two cups of steaming coffee. 

“Here you go.” Jihoon placed the cup in front of Soonyoung before going back to the kitchen and coming out a minute later with a plate in hand. “Here are some muffins to munch on.” 

Soonyoung happily hummed as he started eating one while Jihoon grabs his laptop and started focusing on work. Soonyoung quietly finishing his muffin and was about to get another one when his vision focused on the man in front of him. 

The place is quiet, a comfortable silence enveloping them, and the only source of light is the small chandelier above them. Soonyoung couldn’t help but stare at the concentrated look on Jihoon’s face. 

Soonyoung stares at his eyes to his lips while thinking how ethereal he is; how he’s just sitting there yet he makes him calm with his presence. Soonyoung’s heart is pounding in his chest yet he feels all his burdens are lifting up just by having Jihoon in front of him. _Am I in love? Shit. I think I am._  

“Why? Is there something on my face?” Jihoon suddenly asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Soonyoung cleared his throat. “No. I just thought of something.” Jihoon arched an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Uhm... how did you know you wanted to be an event coordinator?” Soonyoung internally sighed in relief at how fast his brain worked to come up with a good reason. “Ahh… uhm, I had a dream about it.” 

Soonyoung perked up at that. “You dreamt of it?” Jihoon props his head on his hand. “Yeah. I know it’s a weird dream but ever since then, I wanted to become one. How about you?” 

Soonyoung looked startled at first then a soft smile appears on his face. “It’s because of someone from high school.” 

 ** _Flashback_**  

 _They were talking about the future they wanted and how they would achieve it. The taller one then asked what job the smaller one would want for his future partner._

_“Hmmm… I guess, I want to marry a photographer.” the smaller answered with a tilt of his head. “Is there any reason why?”_

_“So he or she would take photos of our memories!” the smaller muttered with a big smile then he turns to him. “How about you? Have you thought of it?”_

_“I haven’t.” the taller shrugged. “What do you want to become when we grow up then?”_

_The smaller hummed as he thinks then a light bulb appears in his head. “I wanna organize events!” the taller one chuckled with fondness._

_“Then I wanna marry someone who’s an event coordinator so he or she can organize our wedding.” the taller one sincerely remarked with a glint in his eyes._

_The smaller one scoffs. “You just don’t want to spend too much.” he teasingly retorted with a shake of his head._

_“No. I just want to marry you.” the taller whispered to himself as he stared at the other with a contented smile._ ****

**_End of flashback_**  

Their conversation ended like that because Jihoon got a call before he can ask any further. The call ended after half an hour or so and Jihoon immediately looked apologetic. “Are you getting bored?” 

“N-no. It’s okay!” Soonyoung responded despite his drooping eyelids. Jihoon rolled his eyes while saving his files and shutting down his laptop. “Do you want to watch a movie?” 

Soonyoung grinned as he also stood up and stretched. “Sure. What movie do you like?” Jihoon’s eyes instantly light up. “Cars!” he excitedly retorted that made the former chuckle a bit. “You watch Cars?” 

Jihoon sheepishly scratches his temple while clearing his throat. “Uhh… yeah. Someone I know used to love this movie so much.” he unconsciously chuckled at the memory and Soonyoung can only nod in return. 

**December**

Weeks passed and Jihoon finds himself getting closer with Soonyoung. They found a lot in common despite also having a lot of differences. He didn’t know how but somehow, they still find a way to make their differences work in the end, which Jihoon honestly finds amusing and interesting. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

« Good morning, Ji! »

Just one message instantly made Jihoon smile as soon as he woke up. _It’s finally hyung’s wedding day._

« Can’t type I’m going to wash my face »

« YOU JUST WOKE UP!? I CANT BELIEVE YOU »

« Answer me Lee Jihoon »

« Oh you’re gonna wash your face »

« I’ll FaceTime you then » 

Jihoon blindly answers the call as soon as his phone rang. “Hi.” he greeted in a muffled voice since he’s wiping his face. “Wow! You really just woke up. You do know that you have to be early, right mister?” Soonyoung teased with a grin. 

“I know but I slept late last night and who’s fault is that, _huh?_ ” Jihoon looked at the screen, waiting for Soonyoung to reply before brushing his teeth. “La la la la ~ I can’t hear anything ~” the latter childishly responded. 

“You’re _such_ a kid. Why am I friends with you again?” Jihoon playfully retorted. “Because I’m adorable and you like me!” Soonyoung mockingly stuck his tongue out at him. Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll get going now.” Soonyoung fakes a gasp. “You didn’t argue!” the former fights the urge to rolls his eyes again. “Because the conversation will take longer and I have to shower so bye now, Kwon.”

“Wait!” Jihoon puffs out a breath. “What? Are you gonna watch me shower?” he didn’t know where that came from but he knew it was the worst response because Soonyoung smirked. “Can I?”

The warmth easily spreads through his head, tainting his cheeks and ears in a deep shade of red. “SOONYOUNG!” Jihoon exclaimed in disbelief. Soonyoung laughs. “What! You asked!” 

Before it can turn to anything more that Jihoon is too flustered to think about, he immediately bids farewell and ends the call without waiting for the photographer’s reply. Although, only a few seconds passed and he receives a message. 

« Send pics ;) » 

Jihoon only replied with a rolling eyes GIF before going in the shower. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

Jihoon did a quick check at the reception area and then at the wedding hall before settling down on a vacant chair to reply to his friends’ messages before messaging a certain one. 

« What time will you be here? »

« I’ll be early to help you »

« And I’ll buy you hot chocolate because it’s an ‘event’ day and you don’t want coffee in your system because you easily get pissed at anyone »

« Wow! You really listen huh »

« Of course! »

« Thanks! You’re the best! »

« I know ;) You’re welcome :p »

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

After a while, guests started arriving with Jihoon greeting them and leading them to their assigned seats. Half an hour later, his friends are already completed yet Soonyoung is still missing. 

Jihoon is kind of worried but he didn’t dare ask anyone since he knows they’ll surely tease him because there’s still an hour until the wedding starts. So he had no choice but to message the photographer because his conscience won’t stop nagging him. 

Jihoon scrunched his nose when Soonyoung didn’t reply so he looked around with a worried face. “Are you looking for me?” Soonyoung muttered from behind him that made him abruptly turn around. 

A grinning Soonyoung greets him as he hands him one of the hot chocolate he was holding. Jihoon grabs it while thinking of a good excuse. “No. I was checking the uhm…” 

Soonyoung amusedly laughs then. “I get it, Ji. You were checking the uhm Soonyoung.” he teased that made the younger roll his eyes. “You wish.” the photographer only grinned in return. 

After conversing about random things while finishing their drinks, they decided to visit the grooms separately with Jihoon going to his older brother’s room and the photographer to Jimin’s room. 

“Hi hyung.” Jihoon greeted as he saw Yoongi taking photos with the hired team. “Ji! You’re here!” Yoongi happily remarked. “Congratulations, hyung. I’m so happy for you.” the younger sincerely muttered. 

Yoongi warmly smiled while opening his arms. Jihoon shakes his head before hugging his brother. “Thank you, Jihoon.” the older muttered before letting go. “Is Soonyoung here already?” 

“Yes. Why?” Jihoon confusedly responded. Before Yoongi can say anything, the door opens again. “Hyuuuung! Here’s Jiminie hyung’s gift for you!” Soonyoung cheerfully announced. 

“Why are you here?” Jihoon playfully deadpanned. “Jimin hyung asked me to give his gift to Yoongi hyung.” Soonyoung answered while giving a box to the oldest who quickly unwrapped it. 

“He got me a fucking Rolex!” Yoongi exclaimed in disbelief mixed with happiness. “That’s so cool, hyung!” Soonyoung supplied while peering on the side. Jihoon nodded in agreement. “What did you get him?” 

“Oh. It’s a secret.” Yoongi replied with a wink. “Ewww! Don’t tell me you actually got him what I told you.” he remarked with a disgusted look. “You gave me the idea!” Yoongi fired back with a smirk. 

“I was _just_ kidding! I didn’t know you’d take it seriously!” Jihoon argued with a roll of his eyes. Yoongi nonchalantly shrugs. “Well, it was a great idea so don’t fret too much.” 

“What was it?” Soonyoung curiously asked. “You didn’t see it?” “You don’t wanna know.” Yoongi and Jihoon respectively remarked at the same time. “But I want to!” Soonyoung whined at the latter. “No. You don’t.” Jihoon glared in return. 

“Come here. I’ll tell you!” Yoongi playfully gestured for Soonyoung to come closer. “Hyuuuuuuuung!” Jihoon childishly whined on the side yet it was meaningless because his older brother is already whispering in Soonyoung’s ear. 

“OH MY GOSH! LEE JIHOON! FIRST THE MORNING SHOWER AND NOW _THIS!?_ ” Soonyoung incredulously and exaggeratedly exclaimed with wide eyes. Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Oh shush!” 

“I’m leaving! See you later, hyung! I love you!” Jihoon muttered with a wave before going out. Soonyoung pouts while immediately following. “Jihoonie wait!” Yoongi can only amusedly shake his head. “They look like a married couple.” 

He then turned to the videographer. “Please tell me you recorded all that.” the videographer nodded that made Yoongi smile wide. “Please cut that part out and give me a separate copy.” 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

The wedding started with Yoongi walking first, followed by the entourage with Jihoon leading it. He stood by his brother’s side as they watch the rest walk down the aisle. 

Jihoon was busy looking everywhere to make sure everything is in place when Jimin’s best man quietly gasped beside him. “It’s snowing!” Taehyung wondered out loud.

Jihoon instantly turned to look outside then his vision zoomed in on Soonyoung who is currently walking down the aisle. The snow falling outside did an amazing backdrop for him. It made the photographer look magical in Jihoon’s eyes. 

It felt unreal. Like time stopped yet it didn’t. It was the first snow fall yet Jihoon didn’t feel bad unlike the past years. Maybe it is because of his brother’s wedding or maybe it is because of something else o _r someone specifically._  

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

Jihoon found his friends sitting with Soonyoung and Jeonghan’s friends in a big table at the reception. “The busy bee is here!” Seokmin teased. “Ha. Ha.” Jihoon sarcastically said while sitting at the head of the table. “I had work to do.” 

“The ever workaholic Lee Jihoon.” Jeonghan scoffed. “Duh? I’m the one who organized this.” Jihoon muttered with a roll of his eyes. “ _Excuses._ We all know why you _volunteered_ to do this, Ji.” Wonwoo supplied with a knowing look. 

Jihoon only glared in return before diverting the topic. “I see you guys decided to share a table. Do you all know each other already?” the rest negatively shakes their heads. “Okay! Let’s do intros!” Seungcheol announced with his gummy smile. 

After half an hour of introductions (with some arguments about Jihoon’s favorite person amongst them), they settled on having random conversations with one another. 

“When will it start?” Soonyoung quietly muttered. Jihoon was about to answer when Seungcheol, who’s sitting beside the former, spoke first. “Why? Are you hungry already?” 

Soonyoung sheepishly nodded. “Yes. A little.” Seungcheol grinned then he squished his best friend’s face in between his hands. “That’s why you’re getting all squishy again, Soonie.” he sweetly cooed that made said person cutely giggle. 

Jihoon unconsciously raises an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. Jeonghan noticed it so he subtly smirked before lightly nudging his fiancé. “Can you please stop the PDA?” 

Seungcheol let go of Soonyoung’s face as he turns to him with a grin. “Does my other baby want me to pinch his cheeks too?” he teased while wiggling his eyebrows. “Shut up. It’s starting.” Jeonghan scoffed in return.

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

Everyone got along quickly as if they were all bound to be friends in the first place. They were all having fun that they didn’t notice it’s already time for the after party until the lights dimmed and the other guests started walking to the dance floor. 

Seokmin and Seungkwan were the first ones to stand up and the rest collectively followed except for Jihoon who decided to not drink because he knew there are different sides of him when he’s drunk and he doesn’t want to get recorded. 

Jihoon was mindlessly looking around when he saw Soonyoung walking up to him with a gentle smile. “Jihoonie!” said person only hummed in return. “You’re not gonna drink?” the former asked while sitting beside him. 

“Nope. How about you? Aren’t you drunk already?” Soonyoung laughs then. “Nope! Just drinking juice actually.” Jihoon arched an eyebrow. “You looked drunk on the dance floor, Kwon.” 

Soonyoung playfully rolled his eyes. “It’s called _having fun_ , Lee. You should try it sometimes.” he mockingly said that made Jihoon lightly glare. “ _I am_ having fun.” 

“By what? Sitting at a party?” Soonyoung accusingly questioned. “People nowadays can have fun just by sitting at parties, y’know.” Jihoon fired back with an eye roll. Soonyoung shakes his head. 

“Still! You should relax your nerves!” he stood up and laid out a hand. “Come on! Let’s dance!” Soonyoung invited with a grin. Jihoon frowns at the hand in front of him. “I don’t know how to…” 

“Half of the people here are drunk dancing. I’m sure you’re gonna be better than them.” Soonyoung remarked with a wink. Jihoon sighed before grasping his hand and standing up. 

He knew Soonyoung would bug him nonstop if he doesn’t relent so he decided to just go with the flow. Although, Jihoon thinks fate likes to play with him because as soon as they walk to the dance floor, the music turned slow. 

“Time for the traditional dance!” the DJ announced. “All couples can join!” he added as the lights turned to something like in a prom. Jihoon then remembered that Yoongi wanted to dance with Jimin in a prom-like setting. 

Jihoon then let go of Soonyoung’s hand. “Okay time to go back to my seat.” Soonyoung quickly grabs his hand again. “No. Let’s dance.” he gently muttered. “You want to dance with me?” Jihoon nervously asked. 

Soonyoung smiled. “Yeah. If you’d like to.” Jihoon can see the hope in his eyes and he is sure his own heart is hoping too so without thinking twice, he smiled back. “Sure.” 

Soonyoung’s smile widened before he placed a gentle hand on Jihoon’s waist while he lifted their hands a bit. Jihoon tentatively puts his free hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder then they both started to slowly sway to the music.

Soonyoung intently staring at him while Jihoon kept avoiding his eyes. Jihoon feels like his heart is going to burst. He never felt this nervous in years. He never felt something like this for quite a long time actually. 

“Hey.” Soonyoung softly called out. “Hmmm?” Jihoon hummed while still looking at everywhere except the person in front of him. “Am I that ugly?” the former asked that made Jihoon abruptly look at him. “Huh? Where did you get that?” 

“You won’t look at me, Ji. We’ve been dancing for at least three minutes but you haven’t even glance at me once.” Soonyoung whined with a pout. Jihoon avoided his eyes again. 

“I’m not used to this. My first and last dance was back in university at the graduation ball.” Jihoon quietly muttered. “You didn’t go to prom?” Soonyoung curiously inquired. “No.”

Soonyoung tilted his head, trying to catch his eyes but Jihoon is good at avoiding it. “Can I ask why?” Jihoon sighed. “Long story. Maybe I’ll tell you next time?” he offered after finally looking at him again. 

Soonyoung nodded in understanding. “You owe me a story.” then he decides to change the topic since he noticed how Jihoon is starting to get uncomfortable. “How about the graduation ball? Who’s the lucky girl?” 

Jihoon smiled in appreciation. “It was a boy but I didn’t know who he was. Han hyung pulled me into the crowd and told me we should dance but Seungcheol suddenly asked to dance with him so he made me dance with some random guy.” 

“At least the guy was willing to dance with you?” Soonyoung offhandedly commented. “Yeah, I guess so.” Jihoon casually shrugged. “It was dark and he was wearing a mask so I couldn’t really tell if he wanted to dance with me.”

Soonyoung once again only nodded in return before changing the topic again. “Wanna grab a drink?” Jihoon nodded so he led them to the side of the dance floor. “Juice only, okay?” Soonyoung playfully rolled his eyes. “Okaaay.” 

Soonyoung quickly left and he comes back with only one cup. He hands it to Jihoon who eagerly drank it. “Oh wow! This taste good!” he wondered out loud. “Let’s go to the bar then.” Soonyoung suggested to which Jihoon agreed. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

Jihoon is now on his 5thglass of the said juice because there’s something in it that’s quite addicting. Soonyoung, on the other hand, only had one cup so far since he was busy telling him random stories. 

Jihoon’s head suddenly swayed to the other direction that caught Soonyoung’s attention. “Ji? Are you okay?” Jihoon tried balancing his head as he stuttered. “I-I’m di-dizz-zy.” 

Soonyoung wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady him. “What? How?” he worriedly asked. “Are you sure the drink is just juice?” Jihoon asked while closing his eyes because his head is starting to pound. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Jihoon suddenly slapped the table. “Oh no! I forgot! Every drink for the after party contains alcohol!” he stated in disbelief. “Do you want to go to your room now then?” Soonyoung offered while still steadying him. 

“Nah. I’ll wait for the others.” Jihoon muttered before laying his head on the table. “Are you sure?” Soonyoung asked as he watches him find a comfortable position. Jihoon laid his head sideways facing Soonyoung before muttering a small yes. 

Soonyoung sighed before replicating Jihoon’s position. He then stared at him while reminiscing everything that happened ever since he met Jihoon. He was only halfway to it when Jihoon groaned. “Soons too loud.” 

Soonyoung smiled to himself as he stood up. “I’ll bring you to your room then.” Jihoon lifted his head off the table and waves his hand dismissively. “No. I can walk. I have feet.” he then tried to stand up but he instantly failed. 

Luckily, Soonyoung has fast reflexes and he caught him before he completely fell. “Let me help you and stop being stubborn, okay?” Jihoon pouts but nodded anyway. Soonyoung then carried him on his back. “Hold on tight.” 

Jihoon encircled his arms around his neck and Soonyoung walked out of the reception hall with a drunk Jihoon on his back. The guests were all having fun and getting drunk that no one noticed them exiting the party. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

“Hey, Ji. What’s your room number?” Soonyoung asked as they got out of the elevator. “The one next to Wonwoo’s.” Jihoon sleepily answered. “What’s his room number then?”

“I don’t know.” Soonyoung sighed then. “Alright. You’ll sleep in my room.” he stated before walking towards his room. It was a struggle to open the door since he didn’t want to drop Jihoon so he let out a relieved sigh when it finally did. 

Soonyoung carefully laid Jihoon on the bed. “Do you want some water?” he offered while pulling the blanket over him. “Yes, please.” the former quickly grabs the water bottle beside his bed and hands it to him. 

Jihoon emptied it no time before handing it back and completely lying down on the bed. Soonyoung slowly exhaled as he sat on the edge while thinking where he should sleep. 

“Soons?” Jihoon quietly called out. Soonyoung only hummed in response. Jihoon then gestured for him to come closer so he did. When he is near enough, Jihoon abruptly lifted his upper body to peck him on the lips.

Soonyoung’s eyes instantly widened while Jihoon smiled brightly and then wholeheartedly laughed as he looked at him. “You look funny.” he childishly stated before inching closer to the still stunned Soonyoung. 

The photographer was pulled out of his shock state when Jihoon dropped his head on his shoulder. Soonyoung carefully looked at him and saw that he was already asleep so he gently laid the younger back to bed. 

Soonyoung deeply inhaled and slowly exhaled while telling his heart to stop beating so fast. Once he calmed it down, he quietly laid beside Jihoon, deciding to just sleep next to him. He faces him and he stared at him until he fell asleep too. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

Jihoon groaned when he heard a loud knock on the door but he ignores it by burying his head under the pillow. “Soonyoung? Are you in there?” he heard Jeonghan’s voice coming from the outside. 

“Hyung! Jihoon hyung is missing!” he heard Seungkwan worriedly cried out. He then felt something moving on his side so he pats it but it only felt warm. Jihoon then heard a door opening and voices getting closer. 

“Did you saw him last night?” Jeonghan instantly asked. “He was not in his room this morning!” Seungkwan cried out. “He isn’t replying to any of our messages too!” Mingyu supplied with worry. 

And then Wonwoo, Seokmin, and Seungcheol entered the room. “Guys! Does Soonyoung know—?” Wonwoo was cut off when they saw Jihoon slowly getting up from the bed. 

“Why are you all so fucking loud?” Jihoon annoyingly asked while glaring at them. They all simultaneously gasped out loud except for Soonyoung who sleepily sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You slept here, hyung?” Seokmin asked in disbelief. “Were you guys drunk last night?” Seungcheol quickly added. “Did you make a stupid decision?” Wonwoo accusingly asked. 

Jihoon glared harder as the nonstop questioned hurt his head. “First of all, yes _I_ was drunk and he didn’t know where my room was so I _obviously_ slept here. And no, I wasn’t _that_ drunk to make a stupid decision _mom._ ”

“How much do you remember of last night then?” Soonyoung teasingly asked with a smirk directed at Jihoon. “Did something happen?” the latter incredulously asked back with panicking eyes. 

“You were so confident just a while ago, Ji. What happened?” Soonyoung’s smirked widened. “Just tell me what I did!” he demanded with a glare. Soonyoung laughs then raised his hands in mock surrender. 

“Don’t worry too much. You just puked all over the bathroom.” Soonyoung casually stated. Jihoon lets out a relieved sigh. “I thought I kissed you or something.” he unconsciously said out loud and the room suddenly went silent. 

Jihoon then realized what he said and he quickly stuttered. “I me-mean! I-I wa-wasn’t pl-planning t-to! I-It’s ju-just—“ Seokmin cuts him off with a teasing tone. “We get it, hyung. Let’s just get some breakfast.” 

Jihoon avoided everyone’s eyes because he knows they’re all smirking at him. Except maybe the guy by the edge of the bed who was stunned by what he said. “We’ll wait for you at the breakfast hall.” Jeonghan announced before walking out, followed by everyone else. 

It was silent for a short while until Soonyoung quietly uttered. “You actually kissed me.” Jihoon feels his heart pounding with nervousness. “Stop the joke, Soonyoung. We’re the only ones here.” 

“Yeah. That’s why I’m telling you, you kissed me. I know you’ll be uncomfortable if they knew that’s why I said you puked all over the bathroom instead.” Soonyoung seriously remarked. 

“Did I really?” Jihoon asked in disbelief and Soonyoung only nodded in return. “Shit! I’m sorry! And uhm, thank you for not telling them.” Jihoon almost wanted to punch himself. 

 _Why did I do that? What would Soonyoung think of me now? Will we still be okay after this? Fuck! But I’m drunk so maybe he’ll understand, right? If he asks why then I can tell him that I was drunk and it’s not because I have bottled up my feelings for him. Nope. It definitely isn’t._  

While Jihoon was having an internal monologue, a disappointed frown appears on Soonyoung’s face as he feels his heart broke when Jihoon apologized. _It really was just a drunk kiss huh? Pssh. Not like I expected it to be more anyway._

The photographer quickly dismisses his thoughts. “No, it’s okay and sure, no problem.” he said with a small smile that pulled Jihoon out of his reverie. The latter only nodded and he quickly stood up from the bed. 

“Uhm, I should go and take a shower.” Soonyoung nodded. “Let’s go to the breakfast hall together?” Jihoon appreciates his effort of easily going back like nothing happened so he smiled while nodding. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

A week had passed since then and Jihoon is thankful that Soonyoung didn’t mention it and they went back to their usual comfortable banter like nothing happened albeit the photographer had been flirting with him more. 

Jihoon doesn’t see any problem with that though. So he wasn’t surprised when he received a message from Soonyoung one morning. 

« Hey, Ji! Are you free today? »

« Yeah, why? »

« Wanna grab coffee? »

« You can bring your laptop if you want to finish work »

« Like a study date but with working instead »

« So… it’s a date? »

« If you want it to be :) »

« What time and where? »

« Around 5? At Highlight Café? »

« Hmm okay see you! » 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

“Hi!” Soonyoung cheerfully greeted as soon as he saw Jihoon quietly sitting at the corner of the café. “Wow. Someone is excited.” Jihoon playfully teased. Soonyoung arched an amused eyebrow. “You are too. It’s still a quarter to 5.” 

Jihoon lightly blushed so he shrugged as casual as he can. “I wanted to check out the place.” Soonyoung chuckles then. “It’s _literally_ a block away from your apartment. It’s _impossible_ if you haven’t been here before.” 

Jihoon can’t argue with that so he decided to divert the topic instead. “Why did you wanna meet up anyway?” Soonyoung smiled at his obvious attempt but didn’t comment on it. “Actually there’s no reason. I just wanted to see you.” 

Sincerity is evident in Soonyoung’s voice that Jihoon can only mutter a quiet ‘oh’. A short silence enveloped them until Soonyoung lightly asked. “You haven’t ordered anything, right?” 

“Yup. I, uhm, waited for you.” Jihoon shyly muttered. Soonyoung smiled widely. “What do you want? It’s on me.” Jihoon instantly grinned. “I won’t say no to free food!”

Soonyoung can only shake his head with fondness. “So what’s your order dear sir?” Jihoon playfully rolled his eyes. “A large Caramel Macchiato and a slice of cheesecake please!” 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Jihoon only nodded with a smile and he watches the former line up on the counter before looking out of the window when he realized he was staring. 

He was too lost in staring at the falling snow outside that he didn’t notice Soonyoung is back until he interrupted his train of thoughts. “The snow is really pretty, isn’t it?” he gently muttered while sitting down. 

Jihoon blinked twice then he cleared his throat. “Nah. Not a big fan.” Soonyoung curiously tilted his head. “Why is that? Snow is really pretty, y’know. It looks like wish flakes that’s why I believe winter is the most magical time of the year.” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened as his heart started beating fast. “Oh.” he breathlessly remarked. “Why? Did I say something wrong?” Soonyoung concernedly inquired. “No, no. Uhm, uhh, it’s just… I remember someone saying something similar when we were kids, I think.” 

Something flickered in Soonyoung’s eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. “Who was it?” he casually questioned before taking a sip of his drink. Jihoon bites his lower lip for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. 

“Remember that time I got mad at you on the day we first met?” Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon played with the straw of his drink while staring at the table. “I actually have a necklace similar to it.” 

Jihoon then looked out of the window with melancholy. “I know him as Hoshi but I don’t know anything else about him. I can’t even remember his face and whenever I try, it’s just a blurry figure.” 

Jihoon let out a shuddering breath, chest tightening at the memory. “I’ve been calling him in my dreams but I don’t know why. It’s actually a long story but… he is the reason why I started hating winter and anything related to it.” 

**_Flashback_ **

_6 th Grade_

_“Jihoonie! My Jihoonie!” Hoshi loudly called out while running towards him. Jihoon instantly stopped building a snowman with Wonwoo and looked back at the person who called him._

_“Hoshi! Why are you late again! We already built the body of the snowman!” Jihoon exclaimed with annoyance and a glare directed at said person who only grinned as he reached them._

_“I have a surprise for you, my Jihoonie!” he excitedly announced that made Wonwoo scoff on the side. “It’s not a surprise anymore because you already told him, idiot.”_

_“Shhh! Don’t ruin it, Wonu!” Hoshi whined with a pout. Jihoon then decided to intervene because he’s getting excited about the surprise. “Let me see it now please!” he cutely pleaded._

_Hoshi turned to him with a grin. “Turn around then close your eyes!” Jihoon did as he was told and Hoshi giggles while placing a silver necklace with a snowflake charm around his neck._

_“You can open your eyes now.” Hoshi softly commanded. Jihoon instantly opened his eyes and admired the charm on his neck. “It’s really pretty, Shishi!” he remarked with awe. Hoshi visibly sighed in relief. “I was nervous you wouldn’t like it.”_

_Jihoon turned to face him with a fond smile. “If it’s from you, I’d definitely like it, Shi!” he sincerely responded. Hoshi smiled wide in return with the faintest blush on his cheeks._

_“Can we please finish building the snowman now?” Wonwoo complained. “I was reading Harry Potter, y’know!” he annoyingly huffed. “You ruined the moment again, Wonu!” Hoshi retorted with a frown and Wonwoo only stuck his tongue out._

_Before Hoshi can throw another tantrum, Jihoon caught his attention by lightly pulling the hem of his sweater. “Why a snowflake charm, Shi?” a shy yet fond smile instantly appeared on said person’s face._

_“We met during December, remember?” Jihoon nodded with a smile then Hoshi continued with a dreamy tone. “And don’t you think they look like wish flakes? That’s why I believe that December is the most magical time of the year!”_

**_End of flashback_ **

“Ahhh okay.” Soonyoung absentmindedly said after Jihoon finished his story. “Are you okay?” Jihoon asked when he saw sadness in Soonyoung’s eyes. As soon as he asked, the latter blinked and the sadness instantly faded. 

“Of course. Do you have another event coming up?” Soonyoung diverted with a small smile. “Yes but I think due to some private matter from the family, they’ll probably cancel.” 

“So you’re not gonna be busy for the next few weeks?” Soonyoung answered with an excited smile. “Yeah, I think so. Why?” the photographer casually shrugged. “I just thought that maybe we should hang out more.”

Jihoon arched an amused eyebrow that made Soonyoung quickly add. “And like with our friends too! Since they got along really well at the wedding.” Jihoon laughs then. “That’s a good idea actually. Let’s plan it with them.” 

Soonyoung excitedly nodded. “I’m sure it’ll be fun!” Jihoon lightly shakes his head. “And chaos.” he added that made both of them wholeheartedly laugh. After recovering, they proceeded on eating while talking about random things. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

Weeks have passed and they finally managed to plan a dinner at a barbeque restaurant with the rest of their friends so Jihoon’s friends decided to meet up at his place an hour earlier than the actual plan. 

“Jihoon hyung! You’re gonna treat us meat tonight, right?” Seokmin proclaimed with his big smile. “Why should I?” Jihoon retorted with a raised eyebrow. “Because you love us!” Chan cutely responded. 

“Invalid reason. Sorry.” Jihoon dismissively muttered. “Because you don’t want us starving!” Mingyu tried with expectant eyes. “Why should I feed you? We’re not even related.” the former quickly fired back. 

“Aha!” Seungkwan exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. “Because you don’t want us sending an embarrassing photo of you in the group chat with the other hyungs! The one with Soonyoung hyung!” he continued with a triumphant smile.

Jihoon immediately snapped his head at his direction to glare at him. Seungkwan playfully wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. “Fine! But you better not send a single photo or else all of you are dead!” 

“Woohoo!!!” his friends simultaneously cheered. Jihoon can only sigh in defeat then his phone alerted with a message from Soonyoung saying that he and his friends are on their way. Jihoon relied it to the rest and off they go.

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

As soon as they entered the restaurant, they instantly spotted the others and his friends instantly went over and randomly sat down. The seat that remained is at the end of the table beside Soonyoung and Jihoon doesn’t see the need to complain. 

Soonyoung and his friends warmly greeted them. Jihoon smiled and waved at those who are a bit far from him while sitting down. “So! Before we order, we need to settle on who’s going to pay!” Jeonghan declared with a mischievous smile.

“Jihoon decided to treat us for dinner!” Junhui announced with a grin. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon then. “Are you gonna pay for our meal too?” Jihoon frowned. “I don’t really have the means to pay for 20 servings.” 

“We don’t eat that much, hyung!” Seokmin instantly protested that made Jihoon roll his eyes. “Yeah, okay. I’m just gonna forget about that one time, you guys almost wiped out the buffet table.” he sarcastically remarked. 

“Woah! You guys are incredible!” Hansol stated in awe. “Nah! I think they are monsters!” Minghao commented with a shake of his head. Seungkwan was about to protest but Jihoon butted in before they start bickering like kids.

“So you guys would pay each?” he asked Soonyoung but Jisoo was the one who answered with a sly smile. “Nope! Soonyoung still owes us a meal so he’s going to pay!” Soonyoung snapped his head at him. “When did I—?” 

“Do you really want them to know what you owe us for?” Seungcheol mischievously challenged with a smirk. “Fine! I’ll pay for your meals.” Soonyoung dejectedly huffed. “You’re the best!” his friends cheered. 

Jihoon sympathetically pats his shoulder. “Let’s order now.” Soonyoung can only nod as the rest stated what they want. After ordering, random conversations filled the table albeit Jihoon found himself tuning them out and checking his phone.

He was answering emails when he noticed Soonyoung staring at him so he tilted his head. “Why?” Soonyoung leaned in a bit. “How much do you think it’ll cost?” he subtly whispered. 

“I don’t know but I’m sure our wallets would be devastatingly empty after this.” Jihoon joked with a playful sigh that made Soonyoung chuckle. “Everyone is getting along so well.” he commented while looking at the rest. 

“Too well actually.” Jihoon remarked with a smile while pointing at Seungkwan and Hansol’s entwined hands under the table. Soonyoung knowingly smiled but before he can respond, their orders came and all was forgotten. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

“So Chan… when are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?” Jihoon teasingly asked when the table calmed down after Junhui’s joke. “She’s not! She’s just a really close friend!” Chan defensively protested. 

“You went on dates though!” Seokmin gushed with a teasing grin. “What? You didn’t send me any photos!” Jihoon playfully complained. “Seokmin hyung blackmailed me so I showed him some.” Chan reluctantly said. 

“You better introduce me to her, okay?” Jihoon ordered like an older brother to which the youngest of the group instantly nodded at. “Yes, hyung!” 

“On other news! What’s up with you two?” Soonyoung directed at Hansol and Seungkwan. “What? There’s nothing.” Seungkwan innocently responded. “You are holding hands under the table.” Soonyoung sarcastically remarked. 

“No, we’re not.” Hansol immediately argued. “We caught you in the act.” Jihoon supplied with a smirk. “Ohhhh! Hansol and Seungkwan sitting on a tree~” Junhui started singing but was cut off by an annoyed Seungkwan. “Stop acting like a kid.” 

“Okay, okay. Easy there now.” Jisoo butted in before things got heated. Jihoon then looked at him. “Aren’t you going to tell them?” Jisoo confusedly looked back. “What?” Jihoon only raised a meaningful eyebrow in return. 

That made Jisoo and Seokmin sigh in defeat. “Well…” the younger started then paused for a minute. “Weeeeeeell?” the rest questioned with impatience. “We’ve been dating for three months.” Jisoo casually continued. 

There was a beat of silence before everyone went back to eating that confused the couple. “No reactions?” Seokmin innocently asked. “It isn’t news to us.” Jeonghan retorted with a shrug. 

“Huh? Why?” Jisoo inquired with furrowed eyebrows. “First of all, your boyfriend talks in his sleep.” Mingyu answered then Minghao casually add. “And we heard you guys talking at the wedding.” 

Jisoo internally facepalmed while Seokmin sheepishly scratches his nape. “Since that’s not shocking news…” Minghao supplied while turning to Jihoon in front of him. “How about you Jihoon hyung? Any interest in anyone lately?” 

“Uhm… well…” Jihoon hesitantly muttered but before he can continue talking, Wonwoo butted in with seriousness. “Jihoon doesn’t date.” Jihoon frowned at him but agreed anyway. “Well, yeah.” 

“Why is that?” Seungcheol curiously asked. “Because—“ Jihoon was about to answer when Wonwoo cuts him off again. “Because of that _damn_ dream guy.” Seungcheol turned his attention to him then. “Dream guy?” 

“Jihoon hyung had been dreaming about him since he was in high school then it turned out that he was real.” Mingyu explained that made Jihoon scoffed in annoyance. “I would appreciate it if you won’t tell _my_ story.” 

A short silence falls upon them at Jihoon’s sudden outburst. His friends immediately apologized after and Jihoon took a deep breath and he exhaled it slowly. “Sorry about that.” 

Jihoon then heavily sighed before continuing. “Anyway… since everybody already knows… yeah, what they said is true. But I’m not hoping for him to show up anymore because he’s probably still in the states or something.” 

“Can we know how you realized he was real?” Seungcheol carefully asked. “Uhm… sure I guess…” Jihoon paused to take a deep breath. “So what happened was…” 

**_Flashback_ **

_“Shi!” said person felt someone hugging him from the back. “Jihoonie! You’re finally here! I thought you won’t show up!” he remarked while turning around and hugging back._

_“Of course I would! I promised to spend the whole day with you, right?” Jihoon responded with a smile. “Thank you for coming, my Jihoonie.” Hoshi softly stated as he tightened the hug._

_“By the way, why did you want to spend the whole Saturday with me? Did anything happen?” Jihoon concernedly asked when they pull away. “No, no. I just missed you, is all!” Hoshi answered with a small smile._

_Jihoon giggled then. “But we see each other all week in school! Plus! We see each other on our windows!” he cutely reminded. “Yeah, I know but still! I missed you! And don’t you want to spend this day with me?” Hoshi whined with a puppy look._

_Jihoon pinched his cheeks then. “Of course I want to, Shishi!” then he let it go to grasp his hand. “What’s the plan?” Hoshi intertwined their fingers then. “How about we eat first? Mom baked cookies!”_

_Jihoon excitedly nodded. “Sure! Then what’s next?” Hoshi instantly grinned because he knew the other would love what he’s about to say next. “We’ll go to the ice skating rink then we can watch Marvel or Pixar movies! You can choose!”_

_Jihoon’s eyes lightened up and he smiled so wide. “That’s a great plan, Shi! Let’s goooo!” he then pulled a chuckling Hoshi towards the latter’s house._

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

 _“Hi, mom! I’m back with Jihoonie!” Hoshi called as they enter his house. “Oh hi, Ji! I missed you!” his mom greeted while opening her arms. Jihoon wrapped his own around her. “Hi, Auntie! I missed you too!”_

_“The cookies are on the table and there’s fresh milk on the fridge. Go eat as much as you want!” Hoshi’s mother instructed before she excused herself to do some chores. As the two walks to the dining area, Jihoon noticed boxes around._

_“Why do you have boxes around, Shi?” his question made said person abruptly stop on his track. “Uhm, we were cleaning the house and decided to give our old but still useful things to charity.”_

_“Oh! That’s a good idea! I should tell mom!” Jihoon agreed with a smile that made Hoshi smile too. “Yeah, you definitely should.” they then reached the dining area and Jihoon walked over to the kitchen to grab some glasses_

_However, the glasses were placed in a rather high cupboard so he struggled on reaching them. “Let me help.” Hoshi offered behind him before reaching for two glasses. “I can do that, Shi.” Jihoon frowned but the other only grinned back._

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

 _After finishing the entire batch of cookies, Hoshi and Jihoon went to the nearest ice skating rink._

_“Yey! I missed skating!” Hoshi excitedly declared as he steps onto the ice. “Uhh… Shi?” Jihoon shyly called and said person turned to him. “Yes, my Jihoonie?” the latter pouted. “I don’t know how to skate, remember?”_

_“Oh right!” Hoshi then laid out his hands. “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” he said with a smile yet Jihoon hesitated a bit so he softly adds. “Don’t be afraid. I’m here.” Jihoon jutted his lips more. “But still…”_

_Hoshi grabs both his hands tightly. “I won’t leave you alone, Jihoon.” he gently stated. “Pinky promise?” Jihoon questioned as he offered his right pinky to which Hoshi wrapped his own. “Yes, pinky promise.”_

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

 _The following Sunday, Jihoon woke up after lunch as he was too tired yesterday since they had too much fun in the rink that they got home so late and didn’t get to do a movie marathon._

_Although Hoshi promised that they’d do it today so he quickly stood up and looked outside his window but he saw the curtains on Hoshi’s room was closed that made him frown so he went out of his room._

_“Hyung?” Jihoon approached his older brother in the living area. “Yeah?” Yoongi asked as he turned to his direction. “Did Hoshi drop by? His curtains are still closed and it’s already past noon.”_

_Yoongi instantly avoided his eyes then he slowly answered him. “They already left…” Jihoon’s heart picked up its beat. “What do you mean they already left?” he nervously asked. “They moved out Ji.”_

_Jihoon stood there with confusion clear on his face until it slowly turned to something unexplainable. “No. That’s not true! Hoshi would tell me!” he cried out before running out of the house and into the house beside them._

_Jihoon frantically opened it but it was locked so he knocked loudly while calling Hoshi as uncontrollable tears fall on his cheeks. “You said you wouldn’t leave me! You promised!” he cried out as he stopped knocking._

_“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving!? Is that why you spent more days with me!? Is that why there were boxes around!? Why didn’t you wake me up!?” Jihoon kept crying in front of the door, asking questions as if someone would hear him._

_He then felt someone rub his back and he abruptly looked back, hoping it was the person he wanted to see but was disappointed when it was only Wonwoo. “Won… he left.” Jihoon tiredly cried out. “Let’s go to your house, Ji.” Wonwoo tried helping him to stand up but he isn’t bulging._

_“He promised me, Won! He said he wouldn’t leave me! How could he even not tell me anything!?” Wonwoo can only envelop him in a tight embrace while listening to his cries and comfortingly rubbing his back._

_After what felt like an hour, Jihoon reduces to sniffling instead. “Did you know he was leaving?” he quietly asked. Wonwoo subtly gulped. “No. He didn’t tell me. I found out when I woke up too.” he lied because Hoshi begged him to._

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

 _Months past with Jihoon doing every possible thing to contact Hoshi but the latter deactivated all his accounts so all Jihoon had is the older’s email address. He was determined on sending him letters every single day until days turns to a year._

_Hoshi left the summer before 10 th grade and it’s been a year since then. Jihoon continued sending him an email each day. Often telling him how he spent the day alone or how he wanted to watch the new movie with him._

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

 _Jihoon just finished sending him his email of the day so he logged out and went out of the house to catch a cab since he wanted to check out the ongoing books sale at the mall today._

_He quickly got a cab but he was feeling a little bit anxious since the driver seemed to be drunk. He had been blabbering about random stuff for quite a while now while also driving a little bit too fast for Jihoon’s liking._

_He was about to ask the driver to drop him off when the cab suddenly swerved to the side, avoiding the oncoming car. However, the moment it swerved to the right is also the moment a truck came slamming into it._

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

 _White is the first thing Jihoon saw when he opened his eyes and he quickly closed them because it was too bright and he suddenly felt how heavy his body is. He heard a familiar voice on his side but he couldn’t recognize who it is._

_He hears a commotion while he tried opening his eyes with as much strength as he has. A doctor is the first thing he recognized when he finally managed to open them. “Can you remember anything?” the doctor gently asked._

_“No.” Jihoon quietly answered as he roamed his eyes. “You can’t remember anything?” a voice asked on his side. “You don’t know who I am?” Jihoon squinted his eyes as the person looked familiar to him._

_“I’m not sure but I think you are my brother?” he saw the guy sigh in relief before gently smiling. “Yes, and my name is Yoongi.” Jihoon lightly nodded in acknowledgment. “Why am I in a hospital? And why does my body feel so heavy?”_

_“You were in a car accident three months ago that put you in a coma, Ji.” a tall pale-faced guy answered. Jihoon stared at him but he doesn’t look familiar at all. “W-who a-are y-you?” he stuttered in pure confusion._

_The guy’s eyes started watering then. “Y-you d-don’t re-remember m-me?” he stuttered in sadness and disappointment. Jihoon suddenly felt apologetic. “Sorry.” the guy blinks his tears away before looking back at him._

_“It’s okay, Ji.” he then laid out his hand. “I’m Wonwoo and I’m your childhood friend. We met in grade school.” he introduced with a sad smile._

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

 _After all the necessary tests, the day continued with Wonwoo telling old stories to Jihoon. However, he decided to not tell him anything about Hoshi because he didn’t want to see him experience the same pain all over again._

_Wonwoo thought that maybe this was a sign for Jihoon to completely forget about Hoshi. Yoongi tried arguing because he knows that Hoshi is a big part of Jihoon’s life but the doctor told him that it wouldn’t help Jihoon’s amnesia so he kept quiet._

_Jihoon was discharged after a week of complete rest and a few more tests. Everything was slowly going back to normal until he suddenly got headaches out of nowhere and he started dreaming about a blurry guy._

_“Hoshi!” Jihoon called out when he woke up one morning after dreaming about the same guy again. He’s getting frustrated about it since he badly wanted to know who the person is so he asked Yoongi if he had another childhood friend._

_But his older brother told him that he doesn’t remember anyone else besides Wonwoo so he asked said person as well. However, Wonwoo kept avoiding his question so he eventually gave up on him._

_Jihoon kept dreaming about the guy and what bothers him is the fact that it felt so real. Albeit the guy in his dreams is blurry, it still felt like he was really with the boy named Hoshi. It felt like his dreams were showing him things that he had forgotten after the accident so he couldn’t stop thinking about him._

_That was until one night when he accidentally saw the emails he sent to a guy named Hoshi. Jihoon read everything and his heart ached just by thinking about the pain he had gone through._

_He then realized that maybe his memories are gone but his heart had never forgotten. Even once. Jihoon cried himself to sleep that night and he resolutely went to Wonwoo’s house the next day._

_“Why did you lie to me!” he cried out as soon as Wonwoo opened the door. The latter was stunned but he saw Jihoon’s puffy eyes so he took a deep breath. “Let’s not do this here, Ji.” he said before pulling him towards his room._

_Wonwoo only told him that Hoshi was a childhood friend of theirs whom Jihoon had feelings for and he left. Wonwoo didn’t elaborate on anything else and Jihoon just accepted that he’s probably protecting him from getting hurt again._

_After all, just by reading the emails he sent, Jihoon knew he was really hurt by the Hoshi guy so he tried forgetting about him since then._  

**_End of flashback_ **

“You really don’t know what he looks like?” Jisoo asked after he finished his story. “Nope. He’s a blurry cloud in my dreams and every time I try remembering, my head starts hurting so all I know is his name.” 

There was a short silence as the heavy story slowly sinks in. “Hoshi? That sounds familiar.” Minghao wondered out loud. “Really? Why?” Seokmin asked while tilting his head but the former only shrugged, as he couldn’t pinpoint it. 

“Isn’t that…” Hansol quietly started that got everyone’s attention. “Isn’t that your nickname hyung?” he asked towards Soonyoung who suddenly froze. “Your nickname is Hoshi?” Junhui questioned and they all held their breaths. 

Jeonghan frantically looked at Wonwoo who is already staring back at him and then they slowly looked at Soonyoung then at Jihoon who’s already starting to tear up. “Soons? What does this mean?” Jihoon slowly asked that made Soonyoung blink.

“Uhm…” Soonyoung took a sharp intake of breath. “Are you Hoshi?” Jihoon slowly asked once again. Soonyoung tightly closed his eyes before turning to him with an apologetic look. “Ji… I’m sorry…” 

Jihoon backed away from him. “Wh-what…? H-how…?” he asked in disbelief laced with disappointment and sadness. “I-I’m…” Soonyoung couldn’t find the words because he didn’t expect it to be revealed like this. 

Jihoon incredulously looked at him as he felt different conflicting emotions. “So you knew all along? You fooled me?” Soonyoung frantically shook his head. “No, I didn’t! It’s not like that!” 

“Then what?” Jihoon fired back with tears prickling his eyes as he felt his heart shatter inside him. Soonyoung avoided his eyes then. “I’m sorry, Jihoon.” he quietly uttered with a sniff. 

“Fuck it!” Jihoon yelled as he stood up to leave but Soonyoung grabbed his wrist. “Please, Ji. I’m really sorry.” he pleaded while tightening his hold on him. “I need a reason and an explanation, Soonyoung! Not your sorry!” Jihoon angrily exclaimed. 

“What are you even sorry for, _huh?_ For playing me?” Jihoon added while trying to pull away. Jeonghan stood up then. “Jihoon calm down.” said person glared at him. “Are you in this too!? Who else!? Wonwoo!?” 

Jihoon then glared at everyone. “So let me guess, being Yoongi hyung’s photographer is part of the plan too, _huh!?”_ he accusingly stated. “Ji please listen to me first.” Soonyoung begged but Jihoon forcefully pulled his wrist and left. 

Soonyoung instantly followed him outside and he managed to grab his wrist again. “Jihoon please.” said person turned around only to remove his hand with force. “Are you happy now, _huh?_ Are you happy that you played me?”

Jihoon accused with tears running down his cheeks. Soonyoung shakes his head as tears also flowed out of his eyes but Jihoon doesn’t believe him one bit. “You made me look like a fool, Soonyoung! I bet you’re super happy that your plan worked!” 

Jihoon furiously stated with his hands turning white with how tight he is clenching them. Soonyoung tried reaching out for him but he only took a step back. “Please let me explain.” the photographer helplessly begged. 

“So you want to explain now? _Really?_ After all this time, you’re only going to explain now?” Jihoon fired back in bewilderment. “Jihoon I’m really sorry. Please give me a chance to explain everything.” 

“You had your chance when you came back! You had your chance when you saw me again! But you never did! You didn’t even try contacting me and tell me that you came back!” Jihoon cried out as more tears flow out of his eyes. 

“I wanted to tell you when I came back but I didn’t know how. And when I saw you again, I got too scared you might not want to hear my explanation and I’m afraid to hear that you’re much happier without me. I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Soonyoung gasps his hand but he pushed it away. 

“What’s so complicated with coming up to me and trying? Do you really think _that_ low of me? You know I’ll listen to you, Soonyoung! But what did you do?” Jihoon counterattacked with disappointment very evident in his voice. 

“I got scared that you might not want to remember me anymore and that you wouldn’t want to see me again.” Soonyoung weakly explained. “That’s selfish! You’re fucking selfish!” Jihoon infuriatedly retorted.

“I know and I’m sorry but please let me explain.” Soonyoung begged once again as he tried grabbing his hand. “No! Don’t touch me! I don’t want to hear any explanations from you!” 

Jihoon took another step away from him. “You took advantage of my amnesia, Kwon! All of you! It hurts to know that you all played me!” he spat out in anger. “I had a feeling that I knew who you were...” 

Jihoon took a deep breath as he looked at him with sadness and disappointment. “I had a feeling that you and Hoshi might be the same person but I didn’t say anything because I believed that you would tell me. I believed that you wouldn’t lie to me!” 

Jihoon sniffed as more tears flowed out and he wipes them with force. “I hoped you wouldn’t... I trusted you! But I guess I was right that hoping is for suckers because look at me. The one who always hopes is the one who always gets hurt in the end.”

“Ji please forgive me. I know I made a mistake but please forgive me. I know I was a jerk but I didn’t know what else to do and I thought this is the only way for me to be with you again.” Soonyoung helplessly remarked. 

“I wanted to restart our friendship. I missed you so much, Ji. Those days that we were together are the happiest days of my life. It hurt me to leave you but I had no choice.” Soonyoung added with tear-stained cheeks. 

“You missed me? If you really did and if you really cared then things wouldn’t have ended up this way, Soonyoung! And didn’t you think how this could hurt me more?” Jihoon is seething in anger and his knuckles are turning paler by the second. 

“You left without saying goodbye! You came back without telling me! You talked to me for months like nothing happened! Heck! You even fucking flirted with me! So think about how much it hurts me right now to find out that the person I opened my heart again is also the same person who broke it before…” Jihoon tiredly stated.

“Give me a chance to make things right, Ji. Please. I’ll do anything.” Soonyoung helplessly pleaded. “Chance? The world gave you lots and lots of chances, Soonyoung! But you wasted all of them!”

“Ji please…” Soonyoung finally managed to grab his hand again. “Let me go, Soonyoung.” Jihoon sternly commanded as he tries to pull away but it’s too tight. “I’m sorry.” the photographer cried out. 

“I said. Let. Me. Go.” Jihoon fiercely demanded each word. Soonyoung took one last stare at him before slowly letting go as tears flowed out from both their eyes. Jihoon quickly turned around and ran to his car. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

A few days had passed and no one heard anything from Jihoon. Everyone took turns on visiting his apartment to check on him but it’s always either he’s locked in his room or he’s at work. 

“Ji?” Wonwoo called out as he knocked on Jihoon’s room. “What.” Jihoon sternly responded despite not opening the door. “How are you?” the former gently asked. “You don’t care about me so why are you still asking?” 

“I do care about you, Jihoon. We all do.” Wonwoo sincerely retorted. “But all of you made me look dumb! You were with me since day one, Wonwoo! Why didn’t you tell me stories about him? Why did you hide him?” 

Jihoon questioned with frustration very evident on his voice that made Wonwoo disappointed at himself. “It was for the better, Ji.” said person sarcastically laughed and it made Wonwoo winced. 

“For the better? Do you think _this_ is better?” Jihoon scoffed. “I get it why Soonyoung lied to me. But why do you have to do it as well, Won? I can’t believe the person I trusted the most is also the one who betrayed me in the end.” 

Wonwoo easily heard the disappointment and sadness in his tone despite the door between them. “I’m really sorry, Ji.” he quietly muttered. “Just please leave me alone.” Jihoon sternly remarked. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

A week had passed since then and today is Chan’s turn to visit Jihoon. When he got inside the apartment, the older is nowhere to be found as usual so he thought that he was at work until he heard a drawer squeaked from Jihoon’s room. 

Chan tried opening the door but it was locked so he knocked. “Hyung?” silence was the only thing that responded to him so he tried again. “Hyung? Are you in there?” he then heard a cough. “Are you okay?” Chan worriedly asked. 

“I’m fi-fine.” Jihoon croaked out after a few seconds. Chan felt something is wrong so he immediately messaged Wonwoo to ask for the spare key. He quickly got a reply saying that the key is placed on the table near the room. 

Chan immediately looked for it before going back in front of Jihoon’s room. “Hyung, I’m coming in.” he announced then he heard a loud thump coming from the inside so he quickly opened the door. 

Jihoon unconsciously lying on the floor is what greeted him so he quickly dialed Wonwoo’s number to tell him about the situation. Afterwards, he made quick work of carrying the older to his car and bringing him to the hospital. 

They reached the hospital in no time and everything went fast after that as nurses helped him to put Jihoon in a hospital bed and pushing it to the emergency room where a nurse stopped him before he can come in. 

Chan was pacing back and forth outside and soon enough the rest showed up. “What happened!?” Soonyoung frantically asked. “He was in his room when I heard him cough. I asked him if he’s okay and he said yes but his voice sounded weak so I knew something was wrong.” 

Chan took a deep breath before continuing. “So I asked Wonwoo hyung for the spare keys and when I was about to go in, I heard a loud thud on the floor. I quickly opened the door and I saw him unconscious.” 

“What did the doctor say?” Wonwoo worriedly asked and as if on cue, the doctor came out of the emergency room. “He was overworked. I think he was in a lot of stress that’s why he fainted.” 

The doctor then apologetically looked at them. “This could affect his amnesia.” it was silent then Soonyoung quietly asked. “Is he awake now?” the doctor lightly shook his head. “Unfortunately he hasn’t but he isn’t in a coma.” 

“Can we see him?” Jeonghan asked. “We’ll transfer him to a room and you can visit him after.” the rest nodded and the doctor was about to go on his way when he turns to them again. 

“Make sure there’s always someone with him in case he wakes up. We don’t want him to get confused in case it actually did something to his amnesia.” the rest nodded once again before thanking him. 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

It’s been three days and Jihoon still hasn’t woken up. Everyone is currently cramped in his room since everyone is free today. They all took a turn on talking to Jihoon because they all believe that he’ll somehow hear them. 

Wonwoo just finished so Soonyoung took his spot beside Jihoon’s bed and gently held his hand. “Hi, Ji. It’s only been three days but it feels a year already. Please wake up, Jihoon. I miss you. We all do so please wake up.” 

Soonyoung sniffed as he lets his tears flow. “It’s okay if you forget about me again. Just please wake up. I need you. We all do, Jihoon. Please wake up.” he begged as he held his hand tighter. 

Seungcheol silently rubs his back. Soonyoung held on for a few more seconds before letting go. The room became dead silent until Jeonghan quietly asks. “Is anyone hungry or thirsty?”

“We can go buy some food while the rest stay here.” Seungcheol suggested. “I’ll come with you guys.” Jisoo said while standing up. “I’ll come as well.” Seokmin supplied as he also stood up. 

“Message me what you guys want.” Jeonghan instructed and the rest only nodded in return. After the four left, Minghao stood up to open the television before another silence can envelop the room. 

The low volume of the television is the only thing that can be heard until they all heard the bed creak that made them simultaneously look at the patient. “Jihoon hyung!” Chan cried out as he went to his side. 

“I’ll call the doctor.” Mingyu announced before walking out of the room. “I’ll call Jeonghan hyung.” Hansol volunteered as he also went out. “I’ll message Yoongi hyung.” Seungkwan said as he pulls out his phone.

“Jihoon…” Soonyoung gently muttered. Jihoon slowly opened his eyes then. He looked around, trying to get accustomed to his surroundings. Junhui hands him a glass of water, which he instantly gulped. 

“How long was I out?” Jihoon asked once he emptied the glass. “Three days.” Minghao answered and the former can only nod because the doctor together with Mingyu came inside. 

“What are you feeling?” the doctor asked as he checked the monitor beside him. “My head kind of hurts and my body feels heavy.” the doctor nodded. “Let me do a quick checkup.” 

After doing the necessary procedures, the doctor told Jihoon that he needs more rest and that he’ll come back later to see if anything changed. Jihoon only nodded and his friends thanked the doctor before he left. 

“Do you still remember us?” Chan cautiously asked. “Of course, kid. How could I forget you?” Jihoon replied with a smile and the others came back then. “Jihoonie! I’m glad you’re awake now!” Jeonghan cried out as he hugged Jihoon. 

Jihoon then flinched when memories of the past few weeks flashed in his mind. He immediately pushed Jeonghan away that confused everyone. “I’m sorry but please leave me alone.” 

“What?” Wonwoo asked in disbelief. Jihoon suddenly turned cold and he avoided their eyes. “Please leave. I don’t want to see anyone of you right now.” he sternly said. “But Ji…” Soonyoung quietly muttered. 

“Especially you.” Jihoon gravely remarked before lying back down on the bed and covering himself with the blanket. Wonwoo was about to protest but Soonyoung sadly shakes his head at him before leaving the room. 

The rest quietly sighed before doing the same one by one. “I hope you can listen to us one day, Jihoon hyung.” Chan muttered before quietly closing the door, as he is the last one to leave. 

They were about to go inside the elevator when it opened and Yoongi came out. He looks at them weirdly. “Where are you guys going? Are you all leaving?” they all nodded and Junhui answered for them. “He made us leave.” 

“He said he couldn’t handle seeing us right now.” Minghao sadly added. Yoongi sighed. “I’ll try talking to him, okay? I’ll message you.” the rest can only nod in appreciation. 

 **The day after**  

Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Chan were the only ones who went to the hospital since Yoongi told them that Jihoon is only willing to listen to Wonwoo and Chan although the other two still went just in case he changes his mind. 

Jeonghan and Soonyoung sat in the waiting area while Wonwoo and Chan went to Jihoon’s room. “Ji?” Wonwoo lightly knocked. “It’s me, Wonwoo. Are you awake?” he heard a faint ‘yes’ so he opened the door. 

“Explain quickly.” Jihoon sternly commanded. Wonwoo cleared his throat. “I’m really sorry for everything, Ji. At first, I was against it too because I know how you’d react. Although I still did it because it was for your betterment.” 

“Did you _really_ think that it’d make everything better?” Jihoon asked in disbelief. Wonwoo nodded. “You’ve been wanting to remember ever since you saw him in your dreams. But the doctors said overthinking would worsen your situation so we decided to not answer any question about him.” 

Jihoon arched an eyebrow. “How about now then? You knew Hoshi and Soonyoung is the same person yet you didn’t say anything.” Wonwoo took a deep breath before looking at him with sincerity in his eyes. 

“Because you’ve been smiling more and looking more relaxed after you two became friends. You even slowly started loving winter because of him. So we thought we didn’t have to tell you who he really is.” 

“But you clearly made the wrong decision.” Jihoon fired back. “We know and we’re really sorry about that. We didn’t mean it, Jihoon. We only wanted you to be happy. We thought it’d make things better but it only made it worst because you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for us so we’re really sorry.” Wonwoo apologetically said. 

There was a pause as Jihoon tried understanding him. “Stop saying sorry. It’s not like it’s going to fix everything. The damage is already done.” he muttered after a short while. 

“We know that too but we won’t stop saying it until you can forgive us. Maybe not now but we’ll keep hoping that someday you will. All we are asking now is for you to listen to our explanation.” 

Wonwoo hesitates before adding. “ _Especially him._ Please hear him out, Ji. He has a reason why he didn’t tell you anything about the past. Please let him explain his side too.” 

There was another pause before Jihoon speaks again. “Please let me rest for now.” Wonwoo would’ve protested but he knew better so he only nodded before quietly leaving the room. 

“What are you still doing here?” Jihoon asked when he saw Chan. “I know it’ll be hard for you to open up again. I know it’ll be hard for you to trust us again. I know you feel like everyone betrayed you.” Chan quietly started. 

“But you have to know that they only did this for you, Jihoon hyung. Just like what Wonwoo hyung said, we only wanted you to be happy again.” Chan sighed. “So even though they fucked up, I’m still happy they made that decision.” 

Chan met his eyes with sincerity and determination. “Because even for just a while, we saw you genuinely smiling again.” he gently muttered. “Thank you for listening to us. I know it’s hard for you but I hope you’ll listen to _him_ too.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Jihoon quietly said. “I’m slowly understanding why they had to do that but the fact that they lied to me still gets in my head. So please just give me more time to think things through.” 

Chan nodded with a gentle smile. “We’ll give you all the time you need, hyung. I’ll get going now. Please rest well and we’re all hoping for you to recover fast.” Jihoon only nodded in return so Chan quietly exited his room.

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

“What did he say?” Soonyoung instantly asked when he saw Wonwoo and Chan walking towards them in the waiting area. Wonwoo sighed. “He was really cold and he didn’t say much. I think it’ll be hard to talk to him again.”

“He said he’d think about listening to your side because it’s still hard for him to fully understand. So I guess we just have to give him more time.” Chan supplied apologetically. 

“Wait. Whom are we supposed to believe between you two?” Jeonghan confusedly asked. Wonwoo points at the youngest. “Chan. Since he cracked Jihoon again.” Soonyoung tilts his head questioningly. “What do you mean?” 

“Jihoon was all cold to me but he opened up a bit to him again. He trusts this kid too much.” Wonwoo lightheartedly muttered. Soonyoung looks at Chan then. “How do you do that?” 

“He loves me.” Chan nonchalantly shrugged that made Soonyoung silent. “Not in that way! _Never in that way!_ My gosh! I’m straight!” Chan instantly added when he noticed it. Soonyoung lightly laughs then. “It’s okay. I get it.”

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼

Jihoon is finally discharged a few days later. Yoongi was the one who picked him up. “Are you ready?” Jihoon nodded while standing up from the bed. “Yeah. I miss being busy with paperwork.”

Yoongi disapprovingly wiggled his pointer finger. “No, can do mister. You have to relax your body for a few more days!” Jihoon frowned. “But I can handle it! It’s not like I was in a coma or something.” 

“Do you want that to happen?” Yoongi fired back with a challenging look. Jihoon reluctantly sighed. “Fine! But for two days only!” Yoongi sighed. “Like I can stop you.” Jihoon triumphantly grinned. “Thank you, hyung!” 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

After making sure Jihoon has everything he needs, Yoongi left his apartment for work. The younger then opened his phone to check new emails since he is still feeling a bit tired to get his laptop from his room. 

Jihoon knew his brother purposely kept it in his room so he wouldn’t be able to work but nothing can stop him from doing so. As soon as he opened his phone though, he receives a series of messages sent by one person.

« I hope you’ll let me explain »

« I’m really sorry Ji »

« Please hear me out »

« I know this is too much to ask right now but please hear my side too »

Jihoon closed his eyes after reading them. He thought hard for a long while before taking a deep breath then he started typing a message and sending it before he changes his mind.

 **Later that day**  

Jihoon ordered two coffees before searching for a vacant table then he sat where he can easily see the entrance. A few minutes later, the door swung open then came in a figure he hasn’t seen for quite a while. 

Jihoon held his breath and stared at him with eyes full of longing. The other saw him then so he blinks and focused his attention on his drink. Just a few seconds later, the figure sat across him.

“Hi.” Jihoon only acknowledges him with a nod. Soonyoung internally frowned then he cleared his throat. “Thank you for agreeing to meet up with me.” 

“I’d have to face you sooner or later, might as well do it now.” Jihoon muttered with a short laugh; trying to ease the awkwardness. Soonyoung appreciatively smiled before taking a deep breath. 

“So, uhm… I’m sorry for everything. I know sorry won’t erase what I did but I hope you’ll forgive me someday especially Jeonghan hyung and Wonwoo. This isn’t their fault. I was the one who pursued them to do it.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that they still did it.” Jihoon argued with a frown. “I know. But please do remember that they wouldn’t do anything that’s not good for you.” a short silence envelops them then.

Jihoon trying to form the right words to ask the questions he has. “When…” he quietly started. “When you came back… why didn’t you try telling me? You could’ve approached me.” 

A sad smile grace Soonyoung’s features. “I didn’t want to ruin you again. When I came back, I saw how happy and better you’ve become.” Jihoon looks up to stop the tears from falling. “Did you ever receive any of my emails?” 

“ _I did._ I received every single mail you sent me and I’m sorry I didn’t reply even once. I was too scared of what to tell you.” Soonyoung swallows the lump on his throat. 

“You are _so_ important to me but I had to leave because I had no choice. I didn’t say goodbye because it hurt. I didn’t say it because _I can’t…_ I don’t know how. I know I’m selfish and I’m _really_ sorry.” 

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon with tear-stained cheeks. “Every single day I wished to come back but when I did… I heard you forgot about me because of the accident. So I looked at you from afar instead because I don’t want you to lose your smile.” 

Soonyoung grasps Jihoon’s hand on the table. “I’m sorry I didn’t try. I’m sorry I waited too long. I just didn’t know how to tell you that I’m the guy you’ve been dreaming about. I didn’t know how to tell you that I’m the guy who left you.” 

Soonyoung paused to take a deep breath. “I just can’t handle being rejected _especially by you._ I was so scared and I’m really sorry, Jihoon.” he apologetically muttered. 

Jihoon wipes the tears that unconsciously fell before taking a deep breath and looking directly at Soonyoung’s eyes. “But you _wouldn’t_ ruin me again. You would make my life even _better._ You’re my best friend, Soonyoung.” 

Jihoon squeezed his hand with an assuring smile. “The world knows how much I’d still accept you even if you left me years ago. And when you came back, _all you had to do_ was go to me and tell me you’re back.”

Soonyoung bites his lower lip, trying to suppress his sniffling. “That’s why I was so hurt, Soonyoung. I’m hurt that you had to fool me when all you had to do was tell me _you’re here again._ ” Jihoon squeezed his hand again. 

“I’ve been _waiting_ for you to come back, y’know. And I’ll _always_ wait for you because we promised when we were kids, remember? _Whatever happens,_ we’ll always be best friends.”

Jihoon slowly said the last part, his heart suddenly clenched by the thought of just being best friends with Soonyoung. Of course, he’s happy that they’re okay and they’re best friends again but there’s something in his heart that’s holding on and waiting for something else. _That’s another story for another time though._  

“I will always accept you _no matter what._ I’ll always try understanding you. I may not remember everything but you know that I love you, right? My mind might have forgotten but my heart will always remember. You’re still my best friend, Soonyoung and _you’ll always be._ ” Jihoon sincerely remarked with a reassuring smile. 

“I’m really sorry for being a coward, Ji.” Soonyoung apologized once again before squeezing Jihoon’s hand. “Best friends?” Jihoon smiled while nodding. “Best friends _again._ ”

Soonyoung wiped his tears and Jihoon does the same. Soonyoung then smiled which he instantly replicated. “Please talk to Jeonghan hyung and the others. Han hyung won’t stop crying about losing his favorite little brother.” 

“I will. I also missed them…” Jihoon unconsciously muttered then when he realized it, he immediately glared at Soonyoung. “But _don’t_ ever tell them that!” the latter held up his hands in mock surrender. “I won’t!” he remarked with a grin. 

“Let’s invite them now!” Soonyoung cheerfully supplied while pulling out his phone to make a new group chat with their friends. Jihoon can only amusedly shake his head as he waits for his phone to be flooded with notifications. 

bf <3: « Is everybody free tonight? »

Yoon: « Me and Cheol have nothing to do »

Lee C: « I’ll finish practice at 5 so I’m free after that! »

Boo: « I’m actually bored right now »

Lee S: « I’ve got nothing to do »

Kim: « Wonu and I have plans but we can totally cancel that »

Xu: « I have no parties to attend tonight so I’m free »

Hong: « I’m free as well! »

Wen: « ME TOO »

Chwe: « I’m G to whatever »

« Dinner at my apartment tonight »

bf <3: « EVERYONE MUST GO! »

bf <3: « Y’ALL SAID YOU’RE FREE SO NO EXCUSES! »

**Later that night**

Everyone arrived at Jihoon’s apartment but no one knew how to talk to the owner so everyone kept quiet. Only sharing a few silent laughs when someone tries telling a joke but it dies right after as everyone feels the heavy air in the room.

Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore so he stood up. “Why are you guys so quiet?” he then went to the dining area. “Let’s eat. I ordered from our favorite restaurant.” the rest (except Soonyoung) shared a shocked look.

Soonyoung only shakes his head before standing up. When no one moved, he gestured for them to follow him to the dining area, which everyone reluctantly did. They quietly settled on the table yet no one spoke. 

Wonwoo and Chan eyeing each other, silently fighting who would ask Jihoon on what’s going on because everyone is utterly confused. Chan eventually gave up and cleared his throat. 

“Ji hyung? It’s not that we don’t want this but what’s gotten into you?” Jihoon shrugs. “Soonyoung—“ Wonwoo cuts him off with an arched eyebrow. “Soonyoung what?” 

“What did he do?” Jeonghan supplied that made Jihoon sigh. “Can you _please_ let me finish first?” he muttered with a bit of annoyance. Wonwoo and Jeonghan grinned. “Okay, sorry.” they simultaneously remarked. 

“Soonyoung and I talked earlier today. He apologized, explained and he said that you guys wouldn’t do anything to harm me. So… I decided to forgive you.” Jihoon tried to sound casual but everyone knew him better so they all smiled at him. 

“And he said that he missed you guys!” Soonyoung announced with a grin. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM THAT!” Jihoon instantly exclaimed as his ears turned crimson. 

“Awww! We missed you too, Jihoon hyung!” Seungkwan cried out while trying to wipe his fake tears. “I knew you couldn’t handle a day without us.” Seokmin proudly proclaimed with a big grin.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Let’s just eat or the food will be cold.” Wonwoo sighs. “Changing the topic like always.” Jihoon glared at him and he only stuck his tongue out in return. 

**A few months later**

Jihoon is at Wonwoo’s place since the latter wanted to hang out before they meet their friends. Soonyoung offered to pick them up but Seungcheol bugged him to pick him and Jeonghan instead because he apparently misses his best friend. 

So now Jihoon and Soonyoung resorts on exchanging messages instead. Jihoon is unconsciously smiling when he felt someone eyeing him from his side so he looked up from his phone. “What?” 

Wonwoo is staring at him with a glint in his eyes. “You like Soonyoung now, _huh?_ ” Jihoon’s forehead creased. “I don’t.” the former arched a challenging eyebrow. The latter sighed in surrender. “I don’t know, _okay?_ ” 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’ve been with him since _forever,_ Ji. Yeah, you got separated for a long time but as lame as this sound—well for you at least—fate brought you back together. And now, you’re telling me _you don’t know?_ ” 

“It’s complicated, Won. Everything might’ve changed. We didn’t saw each other for a long time. And even back then, we were too young to know what love is. Even now, I’m not sure what it is.” Jihoon tiredly explained. 

Wonwoo sighed. “Okay, tell me _honestly._ What do you feel when you see Soonyoung?” Jihoon arched an eyebrow. “Who are you? My therapist or something?” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Just tell me.” Jihoon scoffed. “You might laugh at me.” the former exasperatedly sighed. “Do you think I’m Mingyu?” the latter squints at him and he stared back without blinking. 

Only a few seconds passed and he saw Jihoon sighing once again while leaning his back on the couch. Wonwoo subtly smiled in victory. “Okay… I don’t really know actually. I mean… he’s warm? I get this sense of comfort when I’m with him.” 

An unconscious fond smile appears on Jihoon. “It feels like the old times, y’know? Like when we were still young. Like nothing happened. Like it’s something new yet at the same time, I know this feeling. I’ve felt this way before.” 

Jihoon feels his heartbeat calming down as more words poured out of his lips. “It’s not even butterflies in my stomach anymore. It’s a whole ass zoo or an animal parade. It’s something different yet something very familiar.”

Wonwoo is contentedly smiling as he quietly asks. “Like?” Jihoon didn’t answer right away, trying to find the right word for it. And when he does, a soft smile graces his features. 

“ _Like home._ Like that day he gave me this necklace. It’s like seeing the first snow fall all over again.” Jihoon’s voice is full of softness and sincerity that it almost made Wonwoo tear up but he held it in. 

“You love him, Jihoon.” Wonwoo muttered with assurance. Jihoon blinks then. “I guess so.” Wonwoo tilts his head. “But?” Jihoon raised his eyebrow so he continued with a huff. “I know there’s a but there somewhere.” 

Jihoon internally sighed, Wonwoo knows him really well. “But we’re not sure if he likes me and I don’t want to hope that he does because like what I always say—“ Wonwoo cuts him off with a roll of his eyes. “Hope is for suckers. I know.” 

“But?” Jihoon imitated Wonwoo’s tone a while ago. “But this is Soonyoung. Have you seen the way he looks at you?” 

“How could you even possibly tell that he likes me just by the way he looks at me?” 

“His eyes _literally_ forms into hearts when he sees you. He admires you so much but at the same time, he’s holding himself back because he’s afraid to hurt you and he doesn’t want to ruin everything you two have.” 

There’s a slight pause then Jihoon shakes his head. “All the books you’ve read and Kim Mingyu made you all touchy, Jeon. You got all that just by the way he looks at me? _Really?_ Are you a psychic or something?” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes; he knew Jihoon is just trying to ignore the topic. “I can tell, okay? I might’ve turned a little sappy but it’s true. Try asking Jeonghan hyung, he won’t lie to you.” 

Jihoon gave him a ‘really’ look. “Okay, he might’ve lied that one time but that’s it and you already know the reason why he had to.” Wonwoo gave him a look and Jihoon can only sigh. “Fine.” 

✼•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•• ✼ 

“So you and Jihoon?” Seungcheol teased while driving Soonyoung’s car. “What about us?” Soonyoung muttered in the back seat. “Are you together now?” “Do you like him?” the couple simultaneously asked that got a laugh out of them. 

Soonyoung scratches his nape. “Well… uhm…” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Don’t try to make the explanation longer, Soons. It’s just a yes or no.” Soonyoung sighed. “No, we’re not together.” he simply said. 

“And?” Seungcheol prodded as he fights the urge to smile. Soonyoung took a deep breath then he looks out the window. “Yes, I like him.” he quietly muttered. “Finally!” the couple cheered at the same time again. “Why are you so happy about this? It’s like you won the lottery or something.”

“Because! It feels like you two have been pinning for each other for almost a year already!” Jeonghan sarcastically retorted. “You wish.” Soonyoung huffed. “He doesn’t like me back, hyung.” 

Jeonghan turns to him with an arched eyebrow. “And who told you that?” Soonyoung shrugs. “I can feel it.” Seungcheol glances at him through the rearview mirror. “How?” 

“I just do okay.” Soonyoung tiredly remarked that made Seungcheol frown and was about to say something when Jeonghan cuts him off with a motherly voice directed at the photographer. “Try asking him. Or else you might regret it.” 

“I’m afraid to hear his answer.” Soonyoung quietly responded. Seungcheol knew he’s overthinking again so he scoffs loudly to get his attention. “If you don’t then I’m gonna tell him myself!” 

Soonyoung abruptly turns to him with a glare. “You wouldn’t!” Seungcheol childishly stuck his tongue out. “You know I will.” Soonyoung glared harder for a few seconds before slumping on the back seat. 

“Fine! I will! It’s better if it comes from me.” Soonyoung reluctantly uttered. Seungcheol then grinned with victory while Jeonghan gave him a proud smile and two thumbs up. 

**A week later**

Soonyoung messaged Jihoon to meet him at the park a few hours ago so now Jihoon is waiting for him at one of the benches. The photographer came running after a few minutes. “Sorry I’m late.” he puffed out while sitting beside him. 

“It’s only been 5 minutes. It’s okay. What’s up?” Jihoon casually said. Soonyoung gestures to give him a few seconds to catch his breath more and the latter only nodded in return. 

After a short while, Soonyoung stood up with a smile. “Let’s walk.” Jihoon wordlessly obliges and lets him lead the way. They were walking in a comfortable silence aside from the natural sounds surrounding them. 

The wind blew some cherry blossom petals on Soonyoung’s hair that made Jihoon chuckle at the sight of it. Soonyoung turns to him with a tilt of his head. “Why?” Jihoon points at his hair. “Petals on your hair.” 

Soonyoung tried removing it but he couldn’t get it all off so Jihoon tiptoed and removed it for him. They locked eyes then, their faces mere inches apart. “I like you.” Soonyoung softly muttered. 

Jihoon paused his movements. “What?” Soonyoung grasps his hand. “I said I like you.” he repeated with a smile. “I know.” Jihoon teasingly remarked with a grin. “How did…?” Soonyoung confusedly started. “Cheol told me.” Jihoon chuckled. 

“How could he betray me!” Soonyoung annoyingly huffed. “He knew I want to tell you personally! He just ruined the moment I planned out!” he whined like a kid. “It’s okay, Soonyoung. It’s still different if it comes from you so confess now.” 

Soonyoung pouted but still did as he was told after taking a deep breath. “I like you since God knows when. We’ve been together ever since we’re kids and I know we got separated but fate had something else planned.” 

He took Jihoon’s other hand while smiling. “I’m really glad I saw you again and though you might not trust me now… rest assured that I’ll continually prove myself to you again. So please give me the honor to be your boyfriend.” 

Soonyoung stared at him with hopeful eyes. Jihoon let a minute pass before slowly nodding with a smile. “I like you too, Kwon. And yes, you can be my boyfriend as long as I am yours too.”

 **A few years later**

Soonyoung is going to propose to Jihoon today. Everything is perfectly in place. They’re at the rooftop and he’s waiting for Wonwoo’s signal since he’s the one assigned to distract Jihoon while Soonyoung and the rest settle everything. 

But Mingyu came running towards him after a few minutes of waiting. “Soonyoung hyung!” Soonyoung can easily see the panic in his eyes. “Why? What happened?” the younger grips his shoulders. “Ji-jihoon hyung…” 

Soonyoung’s heart started beating nervously. “What happened to him?” Mingyu gulped hard. “H-he… he… g-got….” Jeonghan went over as he saw the commotion. “Speak properly, Gyu.” 

Mingyu tightly shuts his eyes while saying the next words. “He got into a car accident.” Soonyoung instantly panicked. “What! How! Where is he!?” Mingyu looks at him with teary eyes. “He’s at the hospital with Wonwoo.” 

“Give me the address!” Soonyoung cried out as he runs down the staircase. The others are following closely behind with Seungcheol in front. “Soonyoung calm down! You might get into an accident yourself!” 

Seungcheol made sure to get ahead of Soonyoung so he was the one on the driver’s seat as the latter is not in his right mind to drive properly. Soonyoung quickly went inside the shotgun seat while Mingyu and Jeonghan sat at the back. 

It only took them ten minutes before they arrive at the hospital. Soonyoung immediately scrambled out of the car and into the reception area. He asked the nurse for Jihoon’s room but the nurse said he’s still at the emergency room. 

Soonyoung ran towards it and slumped in front of it with tears uncontrollably falling on his cheeks. He doesn’t know what to do. He wants to ask Wonwoo what happened yet he also doesn’t want to know. 

A lot of things went through his mind and he’s thankful the others are giving him space. After what felt like an hour to him (but in reality only a few minutes), Mingyu gently taps his back. “Wonwoo said he’s at the garden. I’ll check on him.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Soonyoung struggles to stand up so Mingyu helped him. They went to the garden with Mingyu guiding him with a hand on his back. Once they reached it, Wonwoo easily comes to view. 

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung cried out and said person turns to them with tears running down his face. “Soonyoung! I’m sorry… I’m really sorry…” he uttered as he stumbled towards them. 

“What happened Won?” Mingyu gently asked while wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “I was behind his car. He was about to turn left when another car came dashing and hit his. I was lucky enough to swerve my car before I got hit too.” 

Wonwoo grabs Soonyoung’s hands tightly while Mingyu quietly backs away. “I’m so sorry.” Soonyoung carefully pats his cheeks. “It’s not your fault, Wonwoo.” 

While all of that was happening, the rest of their friends went to their assigned places. Fortunately, Soonyoung didn’t notice them moving around him as he was too focused on a crying Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung didn’t realize a song started playing until Wonwoo stops crying and gives him a smile before leaving him in the middle. He went to where their friends are currently standing in a straight line. 

Soonyoung looks at them, completely baffled. They are all smiling as they slowly part in the middle, revealing a completely okay Jihoon with no bruises or anything; just a beautiful smile on his lips and eyes sparkling with pure happiness. 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened. “H-how… w-what…” he couldn’t form a proper sentence because he didn’t know what to acknowledge first. His mind is currently a jumbled mess and Jihoon knows it so he reassuringly smiled. 

“Let me speak first, okay?” Jihoon gently muttered and Soonyoung can only nod as he is still trying to sink in everything that happened in the span of a few minutes. Jihoon then took a deep breath before looking at him in the eyes. 

“Hi, love.” he softly started. “First of all, I’m fine. The accident wasn’t true and you’re not dreaming. This is all real. Your Jihoonie is here. I’m here and I won’t ever leave you, okay?” Jihoon spoke firmly that made Soonyoung nod. 

“I don’t want to lose you for the second time so I won’t let anyone or anything separate us again. I’m sorry for making you cry and making you nervous.” Jihoon sheepishly scratches his nape, casting his eyes down. 

“I’m actually nervous myself because I’ve been dreaming and thinking of this day ever since you asked me to be yours under the cherry blossoms. I’ve been thinking about how to do this and what your reaction might be.” 

Jihoon exhaled his nervousness then he stared at Soonyoung again. “I was nervous that it won’t be perfect or something wrong might happen. But thank God for our friends and fate because everything is perfectly set in place at the right moment.” 

Jihoon apologetically looks at him then. “Second, I’m sorry again. I know you planned a perfect proposal but I got a better one.” he proudly stated that made Soonyoung glare at him. 

“I already planned to propose today but _someone_ slipped your plan of proposing today too so I took advantage of that and incorporated it in my plan.” Jihoon smirked while Soonyoung squinted his eyes at their friends who are all innocently looking at him. 

Jihoon cleared his throat to get his attention before continuing with his speech. “I know the hospital garden isn’t the best place to do this but here I go...” he slowly went towards him before kneeling down on one knee. 

“Remember when we were young and I told you that I want to marry a photographer because I want him to take photos of our memories?” Jihoon fondly asked while pulling out a blue velvet box from his back pocket. 

Soonyoung eagerly nodded as tears of joy streamed down his face that made Jihoon lightly laugh before opening the box. “Can you make that dream come true? Will you marry me, Kwon Soonyoung?” 

Soonyoung instantly pulled him up on his feet and smashes their lips together. He pulled away before Jihoon can even kiss back. “Is that a yes?” the latter innocently asked that made the former giggle. “A thousand times yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Special chapters to be added later! ≧◡≦
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> « [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/replacingrealty) & [YouTube ](https://www.youtube.com/replacingreality) »
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
